Hanna
by edemirekly
Summary: "Empujó, empujó con todas sus fuerzas. En medio del horror, del dolor, de la angustia y la desesperación por llevar encerrada en aquel sótano meses. ¿Cuántos?. Ni siquiera lo sabía. Los suficientes como para que se pusiera de parto. ¿Cómo saber siquiera que se encontraba a término? ¿Tendría su bebé alguna oportunidad? ". Demily.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, aquí os dejo esta historia. Decidí escribirla antes para publicarla completa.

Espero que os guste.

Gracias por leer :)

**Capítulo 1**

Los ojos le dolían como el infierno y apenas podía moverse. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza tratando de que el incesante martilleo desapareciera. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba ni de por qué se sentía como si fuera en un barco a la deriva.

\- Derek... Tranquilo... No intentes levantarte. Tienes una vía puesta.

La voz preocupada de García, lo devolvió a la realidad, y por fin abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Qué...?- Balbuceó, pero su boca estaba terriblemente seca y coordinar las palabras le resultaba una misión casi imposible.

A pesar de sus dificultades para hablar, García por fin suspiró aliviada.

\- Tuviste un accidente con el coche, pero afortunadamente estás bien, aparte del golpe que te has dado en la cabeza. Llevas días semiinconsciente.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Morgan?.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Rossi estaba de pie, junto a ella. Levantó la vista hacia él, intentando recordar. ¿Un accidente?. Sí, recordaba algo de eso. ¿Se había pinchado una rueda?. En su mente apareció la imagen de un árbol.

\- Como si me hubiera empotrado contra un árbol...- Se quejó llevándose la mano a la sien.

\- Parece que tu memoria está intacta- Se burló Rossi- Lo único que hay que lamentar es que tu furgoneta irá directamente a la chatarra.

\- Viajabas por la carretera sur, y te pilló una buena tormenta- Le explicó García- ¿Qué hacías por allí?.

"¿Carretera sur?", "¿Una tormenta?". Ahora lo recordaba. Por un momento se le encogió el estómago, pero Rossi había dicho que sólo había habido daños materiales. Terminó de escudriñar la habitación a su alrededor, pero allí sólo estaban ellos tres.

\- ¿Y Emily?.- Preguntó sin ocultar su ansiedad. ¿Se habría quedado también inconsciente?. Se preguntó qué habían pensado al descubrir que iban juntos en el coche.

García y Rossi intercambiaron una mirada perpleja.

\- ¿Emily?- Lo cuestionó García- No ha venido. Le envié un correo pero aún no me ha contestado.

Y ahora era Morgan el que estaba totalmente confundido.

\- ¿No está en el hospital?.

Ni a García ni a Rossi les pasó desapercibida la alarma en su voz.

\- Bueno... Morgan... Hay muchos kilómetros de distancia entre Londres y Virginia- Rió la rubia, preguntándose por qué razón Morgan pensaría que Emily iba a viajar hasta allí cuando en realidad, su estado no era tan grave.

Derek se quedó petrificado, y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba hasta casi salirse de su pecho.

\- ¿Estáis tratando de gastarme una broma?- Les preguntó con nerviosismo- Iba conmigo en el coche.- Y luego los miró alternativamente- ¿Dónde está?.

Por un momento los otros dos agentes no supieron qué pensar. Después de que los avisara la policía local, se habían dirigido directamente al hospital, pero era evidente que Morgan viajaba solo. No había rastro de una segunda persona en el coche.

\- Rossi...- Insistió Derek.

\- Sólo estabas tú, Derek...- Le reiteró García. ¿Había perdido el juicio su amigo?. ¿El golpe le había afectado más de lo que creía?- Además, ¿Por qué iba a ir Emily contigo? Ni siquiera estaba en el país. Hablé con ella la semana pasada y no me dijo que fuera a venir.

Aquello fue suficiente para Derek. Se incorporó del todo y tiró de las vías.

\- Claro que estaba aquí...- Les dijo cada vez más ansioso- Estaba conmigo.

Tanto Rossi como García intentaron detenerlo, pero Morgan no parecía darse por vencido.

\- ¡Por Dios, Derek!- Exclamó García- La llamaremos... Verás como coge el teléfono.

\- ¡Te estoy diciendo que iba conmigo!- Le gritó entonces Morgan deshaciéndose de ella.

-¡Ey vamos a tranquilizarnos!- Intervino Rossi- ¿Qué tal si llamamos al médico?- Añadió suavizando el tono.

Sin embargo su instinto le decía que Morgan parecía demasiado convencido como para que fuera solo su imaginación.

Derek se detuvo frente a él, ya de pie. Respiró hondo y se esforzó en recuperar la serenidad. Era la única forma de lograr que le creyeran y si Emily estaba desaparecida, necesitarían salir a buscarla cuánto antes. Un pensamiento horrible pasó por su cabeza. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el accidente?.

\- Rossi...Estoy tranquilo- Le aseguró controlando su respiración- Pero te juro por mi vida que Emily estaba conmigo en ese coche.

García, que se había apartado durante unos momentos para comprobar su teléfono, se acercó a ellos, ahora genuinamente preocupada. Le había escrito a Emily tan pronto se había enterado de todo, y de eso hacía dos días.

\- Chicos... Emily aún no me ha contestado.

Morgan esperó a que Rossi admitiera que tenía razón, y de hecho, podía ver en su cara que temía que fuera cierto.

\- Si no me crees...Mirad en el maletero de mi coche. Aún deben estar sus cosas.

Rossi sabía que la policía les había entregado a J.J. y a Reid un par bolsos de viaje, pero desconocía su contenido. Envió un mensaje a J.J. Ella, Reid y Hotch habían ido a la cafetería a tomar algo. Ninguno se había despegado del hospital desde el accidente. Un par de minutos después, los tres agentes entraron en la habitación.

\- ¡Morgan!- Exclamó Reid al verlo. Se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo. Sin embargo, se sorprendió de que éste no estuviera demasiado interesado en saludar a ninguno de ellos.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó J.J. Por las caras de preocupación de los otros tres agentes, podía darse cuenta de que se le escapaba algo.

-¿La policía os entregó algún objeto de mujer?- Les preguntó Rossi crípticamente.

Ahora eran Reid, J.J. y Hotch los que les devolvieron una expresión desconcertada. Derek los observaba resignado, frotándose la sien. Mientras ellos se debatían en si creerle o no, trataba de hacer algo más productivo y recordar el momento del accidente.

\- Recogimos algunas maletas de viaje, pero no las abrimos. Asumimos que eran de Derek- Les explicó J.J.

\- Tampoco encontraron ningún bolso de mujer en el interior. Ningún documento identificativo que indicara que fueras acompañado.- Añadió Hotch- ¿Qué está ocurriendo?.

\- Derek dice que Emily iba con él... Y no le creía... Pero es que no consigo localizarla. No contesta al teléfono ni a mis mensajes.- Les explicó García.

\- Ya os lo he dicho- Resopló Morgan cada vez más impaciente- ¿En serio vamos a perder el tiempo con esto?.

\- Morgan... ¿Estás seguro?. Te has dado un buen golpe en la cabeza- Le recordó Reid.

\- ¡Por el amor de Dios!- Exclamó Derek perdiendo los nervios- ¡¿Creéis que me imaginaría algo así?!

\- No... Claro...- Continuó J.J. con la desconfianza reflejada en su rostro- Pero, ¿Por qué iba a ir Emily contigo en ese coche?. Está en Londres...Hablé con ella hace sólo unos días. Piénsalo. No tiene sentido.

Morgan resopló con impaciencia. Por supuesto que había hablado con ella igual que lo había hecho con Penélope. Hablaba con uno u otro miembro del equipo varias veces a la semana. No podía negar que parte de su desconfianza era por su culpa. Al fin y al cabo, el equipo no sabía nada de su relación y de hecho, él había estado presente durante aquella llamada, en la que Emily había fingido encontrarse en Londres.

Fue cuando decidió cortar por lo sano.

Aun tambaleándose, se dirigió hacia la silla que había junto a la puerta. Allí había una bolsa con la ropa que llevaba el día del accidente. Rebuscó hasta que encontró su chaqueta, y luego hurgó en el bolsillo interior. Suspiró aliviado al comprobar que aún seguía allí. Cuando se volvió hacia el resto, se encontró con sus expresiones curiosas. Así que simplemente extendió la mano y les mostró el anillo que había comprado sólo unas semanas atrás para Emily. Tenía una inscripción en su interior. Todos pudieron leer las iniciales de sus nombres y la palabra "siempre".

\- ¿Me creéis ahora?.- Continuó Morgan ignorando su estado de shock- Podemos discutir cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos y por qué os lo hemos ocultado... O podemos salir a buscarla ahora mismo.

Los otros cinco agentes se miraron entre sí, boquiabiertos, incapaces de asimilar que dos de sus mejores amigos se hubieran implicado emocionalmente de aquel modo sin que el mejor equipo de perfiladores del país sospechara nada. Sin embargo, Derek tenía razón. Ya habría tiempo para las preguntas incómodas. Emily estaba desaparecida desde hacía dos días y el tiempo corría en su contra. Hotch intercambió una mirada con el resto, para asegurarse de que estaban en la misma página y tomó las riendas del asunto.

\- Dinos todo lo que recuerdes del accidente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

_Empujó, empujó con todas sus fuerzas. En medio del horror, del dolor, de la angustia y la desesperación por llevar encerrada en aquel sótano meses. ¿Cuántos?. Ni siquiera lo sabía. Los suficientes como para que se pusiera de parto. ¿Cómo saber siquiera que se encontraba a término? ¿Tendría su bebé alguna oportunidad? Por primera vez, deseó haber estado secuestrada el tiempo suficiente como para que su hijo no fuera prematuro. En aquellas circunstancias, sin atención médica no sobreviviría. Y al mismo tiempo la aterrorizaba lo que Johan, el hombre que la había mantenido encerrada en aquel sótano, pudiera hacer con el niño. Estaba claro que todo su interés se centraba en el bebé. Ese era el motivo por el que se había preocupado de procurarle todos los cuidados necesarios durante el embarazo._

_Apartó sus miedos de su mente y siguió empujando sin desfallecer, dejándose ayudar por Johan, sólo porque no tenía más opciones, hasta que finalmente escuchó el llanto de su bebé._

_Por un momento, temió que lo apartara de ella, pero contra todo pronóstico, lo arropó y le permitió tomarlo en brazos._

_\- Hemos tenido suerte- Le dijo- Es una niña._

_La sonrisa que había comenzado a esbozar al ver el rostro de su pequeña, se congeló en el acto. "¿Hemos tenido suerte?". ¿Qué había pretendido decir con aquello?._

_Ahora que había nacido, no sabía qué iba a ocurrir con ella. Cuando él se había enterado de su embarazo, su actitud había cambiado radicalmente y sospechaba que también sus planes. Aunque no había podido ver la luz del sol en todo aquel tiempo, le había suministrado todas las vitaminas que necesitaba una embarazada. Simplemente parecía esperar... esperar a este momento._

_Y el momento había llegado. ¿Qué pasaría ahora?._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

\- Hola... Te he traído un café.

Morgan levantó la vista del expediente del caso de Emily. En realidad, prácticamente se lo sabía de memoria, pero aún así, tenía la esperanza de poder descubrir algún nuevo detalle que le hubiera pasado desapercibido. Era consciente de que el equipo estaba preocupado por él, y habían intentado convencerlo para que se tomara un tiempo. Aunque todos deseaban volver a ver a Emily sana y salva, no podían descartar la posibilidad de que a estas alturas ya estuviera muerta. Eran muy pocos los casos en que las víctimas de secuestro siguieran con vida después de 48 horas. Por supuesto, el caso no estaba cerrado, pero a todos les dolía comprobar cómo Morgan parecía haberse convertido en un fantasma de sí mismo.

\- Gracias, Penélope.

Se esforzó en mostrarle una sonrisa, que en realidad no sentía. García se la devolvió, sabiendo que sólo fingía para que ella no se preocupara. Pero ella, simplemente no podía dejar de estarlo.

\- ¿Algo nuevo?.

Era la pregunta de siempre, y ya conocía de antemano la respuesta.

\- No... Es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra- Admitió entrecerrando los ojos.

Aquel día le dolía terriblemente la cabeza. Strauss lo había puesto entre la espada y la pared, obligándolo a elegir entre volver al trabajo o tomar una excedencia "voluntaria". Pero hacer esto último implicaría que no tendría el acceso que ahora tenía a los recursos del FBI. Así que siguió trabajando, viajando cuando era necesario y dedicando todo el tiempo que le sobraba, a seguir con la investigación.

García se sentó a su lado, y lo abrazó con ternura.

\- Todos deseamos encontrarla... Pero Derek...

\- ¡No!- Exclamó él apartándose de ella- No lo digas... Sé que está viva. Siento que está viva...

Suspiró resignada, y se incorporó del asiento.

\- Está bien- Desistió- Pero al menos intenta distraerte un poco. Podrías venir a mi casa, ver una película. Estaríamos los dos solos. Y no haría preguntas.

\- Tal vez- Respondió él- Un día de estos.

Pero García sabía perfectamente que "un día de estos", venía a ser lo mismo que un "no".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Emily no tenía demasiados conocimientos de medicina, pero los suficientes como para intuir que algo no iba bien. No con su pequeña, ella parecía estar en perfecto estado. Apenas la había apartado de su lado. Johan se la había llevado un par de veces, pero siempre la traía de vuelta. Al principio había protestado, pero sus fuerzas habían comenzado a desfallecer después del parto, y se sentía cada vez más débil. Estaba casi segura de que había contraído algún tipo de infección. Se sentía temblorosa, agotada, y no era capaz de pensar con claridad._

_\- Te ha subido la fiebre- Le dijo él después de dejar a la niña en la cuna que había comprado para ella._

_Ella lo miró sin comprender. ¿Fiebre?. Un síntoma más que indicaba que todo estaba empeorando con rapidez._

_\- Déjanos ir- Le rogó, aún a sabiendas de que no iba a conseguir nada._

_Hasta donde había podido averiguar, Johan parecía haber perdido todo su interés por ella, desde que Hanna – Así la había llamado ella en secreto- había nacido._

_\- Por favor, necesito ir a un hospital.- Insistió en actitud sumisa. Si algo había aprendido durante su encierro, era que no debía enfrentarse a él - La niña necesita un médico que la examine._

_\- La niña está bien- Le replicó él, sin un mínimo de compasión en su voz- Yo cuidaré de ella._

_\- Déjame cogerla- Le pidió tratando de contener las lágrimas._

_\- Estás muy débil... Tal vez mueras..._

_Johan la estudió detenidamente. Tenía el rostro demacrado y estaba mortalmente pálida. No se consideraba asimismo un asesino, y durante las últimas semanas se había estado planteando qué hacer con ella. La había secuestrado para que fuera su "juguete" particular, pero desde que se había enterado de su embarazo, una nueva perspectiva se abrió ante él. Una vez nacido el bebé, si era una niña, se la quedaría, la amoldaría a él. Si era un niño, tendría que tomar decisiones difíciles. Por suerte, el destino parecía estar de su parte, y no sólo había sido una niña sino que no tendría que preocuparse por deshacerse de su madre. Estaba seguro de que no sobreviviría sin ayuda médica. Y allí, nadie la encontraría._

_\- En realidad... Creo que vas a morir.- Añadió con cierto alivio._

_Emily notó cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas. Si moría, su hija se quedaría para siempre con aquel hombre. Y nadie la buscaría, porque nadie estaba al tanto de su existencia.¿Y Derek? Hasta dónde ella sabía, estaba muerto. Al menos es lo que él le había contado. Que no había sobrevivido al accidente. Al principio se había negado a creerlo, pero después de tanto tiempo había perdido la esperanza._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_\- _¿No va a venir?.

García se volvió hacia Rossi. Habían decidido organizar una cena con el equipo en su casa. Era la primera vez que se reunían fuera del trabajo después de que Emily desapareciera.

\- No. Dice que tal vez la próxima vez.

Reid bajó la cabeza. No quería que nadie notara lo angustiado que estaba por Morgan, lo cual en realidad, era un sentimiento que todos compartían. Nadie se lo habría reprochado. Él, tan reservado, apenas mencionaba a Emily después de que se diera cuenta de las pocas posibilidades que había de encontrarla con vida, y ahora, era como si también hubiera perdido a Derek.

\- Reid...

J.J. lo tomó de la mano, pero él se negó a mirarla.

\- ¿Y si está viva? ¿Y si Morgan tiene razón y la hemos abandonado?- Preguntó finalmente. Esa idea lo corroía por dentro día tras día.

\- No la hemos abandonado. Nunca lo haremos- Le aseguró Hotch- Estamos pendientes de cada pista nueva que salga. Pero volver a repasar cien veces las pocas pruebas que tenemos, no nos la devolverá.

\- Tal vez el perfil está equivocado- Insistió Reid.

Su primera suposición había sido que se trataba de un depredador sexual, pero en realidad, no tenían mucho más.

\- Eso ni siquiera es un perfil, Reid- Le recordó Rossi, deseando que estuvieran equivocados en lo poco que habían podido deducir.

Lo que podría hacer un sudes con esas características durante todos esos meses con Emily, si es que seguía con vida, era algo en lo que ni siquiera era capaz de pensar sin que se le helara la sangre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Abrió los ojos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente?. Aún sentía su frente arder, aún sentía náuseas y aún sentía que le costaba respirar. Y aún así, su instinto maternal era más fuerte que todo aquello. Se incorporó de la cama tratando de ignorar el modo en que todo parecía dar vueltas a su alrededor, y se acercó a la cuna._

_Estaba vacía._

_No era la primera vez que se la llevaba, pero ahora... ¿Dónde estaban las cosas de Hanna?. Su mantita había desaparecido, la ropita que Johan le había comprado, no estaba sobre la cómoda, y ni siquiera su chupete._

_Sólo la cuna, completamente vacía._

_El terror más absoluto la invadió. Más aún que el que había sentido durante su tiempo de encierro._

_Y entonces algo cambió en ella. Fue como si de repente hubiera despertado y hubiera recuperado la parte de sí misma que se había dado por vencida hacía tanto tiempo._

_Casi a rastras, subió las escaleras del sótano. Decidida a aporrear aquella puerta hasta que no le quedaran fuerzas. No podía llevarse a su bebé. Aquello no podía estar pasando._

_Llegó hasta la puerta, y en cuanto se apoyó en ella, se abrió. Cayó al suelo cada vez más aterrorizada. ¿Tan malo era su estado que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de matarla?. Se puso de pie, y sintió una sensación de vértigo insoportable. Vomitó el poco contenido que había en su estómago, pero siguió adelante. Un paso, dos pasos, agarrándose a los muebles, y sintiendo que algo húmedo corría entre sus piernas._

_Por primera vez se atrevió a mirar. ¿Estaba sangrando?. O mejor dicho ¿Se estaba desangrando?. El camisón que llevaba puesto, estaba manchado de rojo, de su sangre roja. Seca en algunas zonas, y fresca en otras._

_Intentó gritar, pedir ayuda, pero ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Las palabras no le salían._

_Se centró en lo que estaba a su alrededor. Estaba en una cocina. Era una cocina vieja, pero cuidada. Recorrió la casa, hasta que consiguió llegar a la puerta de entrada. Allí no había nadie más que ella. Abrió y no vio nada más que árboles y más árboles. ¿Estaba en un bosque? ¿Estaba en una puta cabaña perdida en mitad de un bosque?._

_Buscó un teléfono, pero no encontró ninguno. No había ningún vehículo fuera, ni vecinos, ni ninguna forma de comunicarse con la civilización._

_Estaba completamente sola, a punto de perder la conciencia de nuevo y totalmente horrorizada ante la idea de que Johan se había llevado a su bebé._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

_Emily Prentiss no era una persona de sutilezas, y tampoco de las que se rendían fácilmente, especialmente cuando la seguridad de su hija dependía únicamente de ella. Se obligó a tomar algo de comida, de las pocas reservas que había en la nevera, y a beber agua, a pesar de que únicamente sentía ganas de vomitar. Pero necesitaba conservar sus fuerzas. Estaba segura de que no le durarían mucho tiempo más. Recorrió como pudo el exterior, sólo para cerciorarse de que la finca estaba tan aislada como parecía. No le extrañaba que en todo aquel tiempo nadie hubiera dado con ella. Había rezado cada día porque la encontraran, pero hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que si ella no hacía algo por si misma, nadie podría hacerlo._

_En su paseo de pesadilla por la vivienda, había encontrado gasolina guardada en una pequeña despensa. Y no tuvo duda alguna. Si no podía comunicarse con nadie, enviaría un mensaje que todos pudieran ver._

_Derramó el contenido del bidón de gasolina por toda la casa. Luego, su mente de criminóloga se antepuso a cualquier otra emoción, y se dirigió al baño. De allí, tomó varios accesorios personales de Johan, como un peine y un pequeño bote de champú olvidado, con la esperanza de que contuvieran restos o huellas que sirvieran para identificarlo, y los guardó en una bolsa plástica. Para ese momento, ya estaba al límite de sus fuerzas. Con las manos temblando y a punto de perder la consciencia, prendió a la tercera una cerilla, y en un momento, todo comenzó a arder a su alrededor. Fue cuando sintió que sus piernas desfallecían del todo, y se arrastró hacia el exterior, rezando para que pudiera llegar lo suficientemente lejos como para no arder con el resto de la casa._

_Y de repente, todo se volvió negro._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sirenas. Policía. ¿Una ambulancia?. ¿Estaba soñando?. Tal vez. Porque aún podía oler el humo en el aire._

_\- ¿Puede oírme?._

_La voz de su salvación._

_Intentó responder, pero le quemaba la garganta, y sólo consiguió emitir sonidos guturales._

_\- ¿Puede oírme?._

_Repitió la voz. Y ahora notó manos en su cuerpo. Luego, algo en su rostro. ¿Una mascarilla de oxígeno?._

_Trató de arrancársela, pero alguien se lo impidió. Lo volvió a intentar, y de nuevo se lo impidieron._

_\- Tranquila. Te llevamos al hospital._

_Ahora era la voz de una mujer, y se volvió hacia el sonido, hasta que apareció el rostro de una desconocida. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. La habían encontrado._

_\- Ag... Ag...- Consiguió balbucear, y se llevó por tercera vez la mano al rostro._

_Por fin la mujer, le permitió retirarla por un segundo._

_\- Agente Prentiss... FBI...- Consiguió decir, e inmediatamente notó que todo volvía a girar a su alrededor. El mundo de nuevo perdió su color, sin que ella llegara a saber si la habían comprendido._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Acababan de regresar a las oficinas después de un caso en California. Estaban agotados, pero aún así, Hotch les pidió que se quedaran un poco más. Al parecer tenía algo que informarles. Justo cuando iban a tomar tierra, había recibido una llamada de García, y todos habían notado el cambio en su expresión.

\- ¿Estás segura?.

Silencio

\- ¿Cómo está?

Y de nuevo más silencio.

Los otros cuatro agentes intercambiaron miradas perplejas.

\- Hotch, ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó finalmente Rossi. Era el que mejor lo conocía, y a pesar de sus intentos de mantener la calma parecía conmocionado.

El avión comenzó a descender. En unos minutos estarían en Virginia. Hotch contempló a su equipo uno a uno, hasta que se detuvo en Morgan.

\- Han encontrado a Emily. García ya está en el hospital con ella.

Las emociones se mantuvieron contenidas durante unos segundos. Estaban en shock. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Él mismo no sabía ni qué pensar. García le había dicho también que estaba muy grave y que había perdido la consciencia. ¿Y si la habían encontrado sólo para verla morir?. No podía imaginar algo más cruel que aquello.

\- Dios mío...- Consiguió balbucear Reid.

\- ¿Cómo...?- Continuó J.J. pero ni siquiera era capaz de articular correctamente la frase- ¿Cómo está?.

\- No muy bien- Les informó Hotch, que no apartaba la vista de Morgan. Se había quedado petrificado en el asiento. No había dicho ni una palabra- Perdió el conocimiento y parece tener una infección muy grave. No sabremos más hasta que lleguemos.

Rossi siguió la mirada de Hotch, hasta el rostro de Derek. Le daba la impresión de que incluso había dejado de respirar.

\- ¿Derek?.

Él parpadeó un par de veces, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

\- Estoy bien- Dijo por toda respuesta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

García les recibió nada más atravesar las puertas del Hospital. Sólo le habían permitido ver durante unos minutos a Emily para confirmar su identidad, y luego la habían relegado a la sala de espera, mientras los médicos comprobaban de nuevo su estado.

Se abrazó a Morgan en cuanto lo vio, y por fin éste pareció relajarse entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué sabemos?- Le preguntó Rossi, mirando hacia el fondo del pasillo. Allí, en alguna de aquellas habitaciones estaba la que era para él como su hija, y aún no podía estar con ella como hubiera deseado.

\- Hablé con la policía, la encontraron en una cabaña en mitad del bosque. No había rastro de nadie más. Parece que el sudes la dejó allí y huyó.

\- ¿Por qué haría algo así ahora?- Les planteó J.J.- ¿Qué sentido tiene dejarla escapar después de todo este tiempo?.

\- Creo que pensó que no lo lograría...- Respondió García. Los propios médicos estaban más que preocupados por su estado- La cabaña se incendió. Aún no sabemos quien lo hizo, pero conociendo a Emily estoy bastante segura de que pudo haberlo hecho ella misma a propósito. La encontraron fuera, y aún llevaba las cerillas en la mano- Los gestos de asentimiento de los otros agentes, reforzaron su suposición- Sin embargo, estaba muy mal cuando la encontraron- Continuó García en voz baja, y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo..

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Intervino Morgan, cada vez más alarmado- ¿Qué tiene?.

García se debatió durante unos instantes en cómo contarle el resto. Mientras los esperaba, los médicos le habían puesto al tanto de su situación y si ella aún no había sido capaz de asimilarlo, ¿cómo lo haría Morgan?.

\- Derek...- Susurró.

\- ¿Que ocurre?- Su voz tembló con sólo de pensar en lo que debía haber soportado durante aquellos meses - ¿Qué demonios le hizo ese cabrón?- Insistió con la angustia reflejada en su rostro.

García, abrió la boca y miró hacia J.J.

\- Dijiste que tenía una infección- Le recordó ella.

\- Sí...- Le confirmó con voz apenas audible- La contrajo durante el parto...

Y lo siguiente que vio fueron los rostros desencajados de sus amigos.

\- Al parecer parte de la placenta no fue expulsada...- Añadió luchando consigo misma para no romperse delante de ellos- Y no saben si podrá superarlo o si sufrirá algún tipo de secuela aún si consiguen salvarla.

Derek se llevó las manos al rostro, tratando de contener la furia que lo inundó. _Ese maldito cabrón._ _Ese hijo de puta._ _Pagaría por aquello._ _Pagaría con su vida por aquello._

Sintió la mano de Rossi en su hombro.

\- Se recuperará. Ya está a salvo. Tienes que calmarte.

\- ¡La violó y la dejó embarazada!. - Le replicó dando un puñetazo contra la pared- ¡¿Cómo demonios se va a recuperar de eso?!.

Por supuesto, todos podían entender su reacción, pero no sabían cómo ayudarlo. No podían imaginar por el infierno que estaba pasando.

Así que simplemente se quedaron en silencio junto a él.

\- ¿Y el bebé?- Preguntó finalmente Reid. Hasta el momento nadie se había planteado aquella cuestión, aún conmocionados por todo lo sucedido.

\- Todavía están revisando los restos de la cabaña.- Les indicó García- Pero me resulta difícil pensar que Emily saliera de allí sin su hijo. - Dudó un momento antes de formular la pregunta que tanto temía- ¿Creéis que no sobrevivió?.

\- No lo sé. Tuvo que haber sido prematuro... Emily lleva algo más de siete meses desaparecida.- Dijo Hotch. Y si aquello había sido así, la situación aún resultaba peor.

\- Siete meses...

Todos se volvieron hacia J.J., que ahora parecía sumida en su pensamiento.

\- ¿En qué piensas?- La interrogó Hotch. Podía casi sentir cómo los engranajes encajaban en la cabeza de J.J.

Tal vez era un conclusión precipitada. Tal vez ni siquiera debía decirlo en alto.

\- ¿Y si no fue prematuro?- Se volvió hacia Morgan- ¿Es posible que ya estuviera embarazada cuando la secuestró?.

Derek abrió los ojos totalmente desconcertado. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza aquella posibilidad. Emily se lo habría dicho. Estaba seguro. Pero, ¿Y si ella estaba embarazada y aún no lo sabía?. No era como si siempre hubieran utilizado precauciones.

\- Me dijo que tenía que contarme algo...- Recordó Morgan repentinamente- Asumí que volvía a Estados Unidos. Había hablado de pedir el traslado aquí nuevamente.

\- Y... ¿Existía la posibilidad?- Continuó J.J.- Quiero decir... Vosotros...

Su pregunta quedó a medias. Se sentía como si estuviera invadiendo su vida privada.

Derek jadeó, sin ocultar su incomodidad. Las expresiones curiosas y al mismo tiempo avergonzadas de sus amigos, tampoco ayudaban.

\- Supongo...-Admitió más azorado de lo que nunca habría querido reconocer- Nos vimos unas semanas antes de que ella viajara aquí, y además...Ese día... Ya sabéis...

\- Y...Bueno...- Intervino Rossi tan nervioso como J.J.- ¿Os cuidabais?.

Y Morgan de repente se sintió como si fuera un adolescente que estuviera recibiendo una reprimenda.

\- ¡No siempre! ¿De acuerdo? - Resopló- ¡Llevábamos más de un año juntos yendo y viniendo de aquí a Londres, así que a veces no nos lo planteábamos demasiado!- Admitió exasperado- ¿Qué es esto? ¿El tercer grado?. ¿Realmente importa eso ahora?.

Por supuesto que importaba, lo que no evitaba que fuera una situación realmente embarazosa para todos. Al mismo tiempo, se sorprendieron de que su relación hubiera durado tanto sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta. Derek nunca les había hablado de ello con tanto detalle, aunque suponían que en vista de que incluso le había comprado un anillo, lo que tuvieran entre ellos no era algo pasajero.

\- Derek...Si es tuyo, es muy probable que ese bebé haya nacido con vida.- Apuntó Hotch.

\- ¿Entonces, dónde está?...- Concluyó García, con gesto preocupado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Sintió algo cálido sobre su mano. Abrió los ojos lentamente mientras recuperaba la conciencia. ¿Dónde estaba?. Los últimos acontecimientos estaban aún borrosos en su mente. Todos, salvo uno, su pequeña niña indefensa. Y recordó que no estaba con ella, que la había perdido, que la habían apartado de su lado.

Con una exhalación profunda se incorporó bruscamente de la cama del hospital.

Y luego la voz. Alguien gritaba a su lado. ¿Alguien más estaba buscando a su bebé? ¿Cuánta personas había a su alrededor? Hasta que no notó unas manos calmándola y llamándola por su nombre, no se dio cuenta de que era ella la que preguntaba desesperada dónde estaba su bebé. Y aún tardó unos segundos en reconocer el rostro alarmado de Morgan, justo a su lado, intentando impedir que se levantara de la cama.

¿Era una alucinación? ¿Había muerto y se había reunido con él?.

\- Emily, Emily... Tranquila... Sólo soy yo... Derek... Estás a salvo.

Se quedó petrificada durante unos segundos, mirándolo como si hubiera enloquecido, e inmediatamente sintió que sus fuerzas desfallecían y se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

\- Tranquila...- Siguió susurrándole él, mientras le acariciaba el cabello- Estás a salvo.

\- Dios mío...- Sollozó, entre jadeos- Creí que estabas muerto... Me dijo que estabas muerto...

Morgan contempló su expresión angustiada, casi histérica, y aún tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, conmocionado por aquella fragilidad tan impropia de Emily. Parecía que había salido del mismo infierno. Y luego se rectificó a sí mismo. En realidad, era allí donde había estado.

La mantuvo abrazada contra su pecho, como si temiera que volviera a desaparecer en aquel instante, permitiéndole ahogar sus lágrimas, mientras el resto del equipo permanecía en silencio.

\- Estoy aquí... Estoy aquí...

Cuando por fin notó que se relajaba entre sus brazos, la apartó un poco de él. Aún su rostro estaba enrojecido, y sus ojos húmedos, pero había dejado de llorar.

\- Emily...- La llamó J.J. suavemente.

Emily por fin miró a su alrededor. Hasta aquel momento no se había dado cuenta de que todos estaban allí, apoyándola incondicionalmente y sin embargo, ninguno parecía saber qué decir. Podía percibir sus miradas compasivas y sus inútiles intentos de mantenerse profesionales.

Sin embargo, ella sabía perfectamente qué decir. Tenía absolutamente clara su prioridad.

\- Se la llevó- Les dijo casi sin aliento. Por un momento se planteó cuánto les habría contado Derek sobre ellos. Suponía que no habría demasiado que ocultar. En cualquier caso, eso tampoco importaba ya- Johan se la llevó... Traté de impedirlo... Pero no pude hacer nada...- A medida que hablaba, un sentimiento de inexplicable culpa la embargó y se volvió a Morgan buscando su perdón- Lo siento... Lo siento...

Trató de que su voz pareciera firme, pero sonó tan rota como se sentía ella misma por dentro. Aún le resultaba difícil organizar las ideas en su mente, mientras se esforzaba por contarles lo sucedido.

A Derek el corazón le dio un vuelco al conocer el sexo del bebé. Al mismo tiempo sintió una infinita compasión por ella. ¿Cómo podía sentirse responsable de algo así?

\- Shhhh- La calmó, sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos- No es tu culpa... No es tu culpa...

Posó un suave beso en sus labios, mientras Emily se dejaba consolar por la calidez de su tacto. Ninguno de los dos fue consciente de las reacciones que aquel gesto había provocado en el resto de agentes. A pesar de que conocían su relación, les resultaba extraño verlos en aquella actitud tan íntima.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada hasta que se apartaron el uno del otro.

\- Emily...- Continuó J.J. Se había sentado a los pies de su cama, flanqueada por el resto.- La encontraremos...

Ella afirmó con la cabeza, y le hizo un gesto a Morgan para que la ayudara a incorporarse. García le acercó un vaso de agua y después de tomar un sorbo pareció recuperar las fuerzas.

\- ¿Cuánto ha pasado?.- Les preguntó secándose las lágrimas. Después buscó de nuevo la mano de Derek para mantenerse firme.

\- Casi siete meses y medio- Le informó Rossi.

Ella jadeó. Por supuesto que lo suponía por lo avanzado de su embarazo, pero la confirmación de todo el tiempo que había transcurrido encerrada en aquel sótano sin tener conciencia del paso de los días, le provocó un escalofrío.

\- Emily... ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó García con preocupación.

\- No tenía modo de saber si era de día o de noche- Les confesó en voz baja, aún le dolía al hablar, pero estaba aliviada de cerciorarse de que al menos la niña no había sido prematura- No sabía cuánto faltaba para que naciera... Tenía miedo de que fuera demasiado pronto.

\- ¿Lo fue?- La voz asustada de Derek hizo que volviera a centrar su atención en él. Al principio no entendió la pregunta, hasta que se dio cuenta del motivo de su angustia.

\- No – Les aseguró, con sus ojos fijos en Morgan- Le dije que estaba embarazada y eso hizo que cambiara sus planes... Derek...- Miró de reojo al resto del equipo. Era evidente que ya todos estaban al tanto de su relación, pero aún así bajó la voz de forma inconsciente- Es tuya...Iba a decírtelo... Aquel día...

A pesar de las circunstancias, Derek no pudo evitar sonreír al confirmar su paternidad.

\- Tenemos una hija...Una niñita...- Le dijo con ternura, acariciándole la mejilla, y al mismo tiempo un pensamiento horrible le pasó por la cabeza. ¿Aún la tenía? ¿Llegaría algún día a conocerla?.

Emily sonrió tímidamente, leyendo al mismo tiempo el miedo en sus ojos. Podía reconocerlo. Era como si se mirara a sí misma en un espejo. Y en aquel momento tomó la decisión. No se dejaría derrotar. No renunciaría jamás a su pequeña.

\- De acuerdo...- Intervino Hotch tratando de centrar su atención- Tranquila... Has estado mucho tiempo fuera, y la cabaña ardió hasta los cimientos. ¿Estás lo suficientemente bien como para darnos detalles de lo que recuerdes?.

Se detuvo un momento más en Derek, con sus ojos fijos el uno en el otro, y luego se volvió hacia Hotch.

\- Lo estudié durante todo el tiempo que me tuvo retenida... Creo que sé lo suficiente de él como para que podamos hacer un perfil- Luego recordó algo más- ¿Dónde están mis cosas?. Me llevé objetos personales suyos... Tal vez haya restos biológicos que puedan servir para identificarlo.

Su determinación y su tono repentinamente profesional, desconcertó a sus amigos. Cualquier otra persona en su lugar estaría en shock durante días, tal vez semanas o meses, y sin embargo, allí estaba ella, con aquella entereza tan característica suya como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Todos sabían por supuesto que no era así como se sentía por dentro, pero a pesar del tiempo que hacía que la conocían aún se sorprendían de su capacidad para abstraerse de cualquier situación y compartimentar las emociones. La agente del FBI, la víctima de secuestro y la madre protectora, conviviendo en una misma mujer, sin conflicto alguno entre ellas.

Al menos, aparentemente.

\- Enviamos todo a procesar, junto con tu ropa...Hasta ahora no ha habido ninguna coincidencia... Pero seguimos buscando...- Le informó Reid de forma resumida.

Pudo leer la decepción en su rostro. Desde el mismo instante en que habían visto la pequeña bolsa de plástico que aún sujetaba entre sus manos cuando la policía la había encontrado, sabían lo que había hecho. También ellos habían esperado que les sirviera para identificar rápidamente al sudes, pero finalmente no había sido así. A pesar de ello, no habían dejado de cotejar bases de datos. Era una tarea laboriosa, porque no estaban coordinadas entre sí pero estaban seguros de que si había algo sobre aquel hombre en algún lugar, García lo descubriría.

\- No pararemos hasta que la encontremos- Continuó Rossi, y por primera vez fue consciente de que Emily no era la única implicada en todo aquel asunto – Os la devolveremos...- Añadió dirigiéndose también a Derek.

Derek asintió en un gesto de agradecimiento. Su mano se cerró en torno a la de Emily. Aún no podía creer que la tuviera de vuelta, y sin embargo, no podía sentirse feliz. Su pequeña hija estaba en manos de aquel miserable. Y no tenían la menor idea de qué había hecho con ella.

\- Hanna...- Dijo Emily repentinamente. Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ella, pero su atención se centró en Derek- La llamé Hanna.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

\- ¿Qué puedes contarnos de él?.

Emily suspiró. Aunque no podía negar que aquello le resultaba tremendamente difícil, se sentía arropada por sus amigos. Derek, sentado junto a ella, le apretó la mano dándole las fuerzas que necesitaba para continuar.

\- Me dijo que se llamaba Johan...

\- ¿Crees que es su nombre real?-Le preguntó Rossi.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Me lo planteé al principio, pero después de un tiempo asumí que sí. No me pareció que mintiera sobre ello. En realidad, no creo que me mintiera sobre demasiadas cosas...

\- Te mintió sobre mí...- Le recordó Derek.

Emily frunció el ceño, un poco perpleja.

\- Tal vez realmente creyó que habías muerto en el accidente...

Aunque no lo pretendió aquello sonó a excusa a los oídos del grupo de perfiladores.

\- O pensó que así perderías la esperanza de que te encontraran...- Le señaló J.J. con suavidad- Sería más fácil que te rindieras...

Emily parpadeó un par de veces, con el desconcierto reflejado en su rostro.

\- Emily...La vamos a encontrar...- Le aseguró Rossi- La recuperarás sana y salva.

Todos se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes. Cada uno sumido en su propia reflexión.

\- Sé que no le hará daño...- Dijo ella repentinamente – Nunca fue su intención hacerme daño físico, y sé que a ella tampoco se lo hará... Pero sabe esconderse... Ya lo habéis visto...

El resto asintió en señal de comprensión. Emily tenía razón en algo, era evidente que todo el interés del sudes se centraba en la niña. Sin embargo, había algo más en la elección de sus palabras que hizo que saltaran todas las alarmas.

\- ¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que nunca fue su intención hacerte daño físico?- Le preguntó Hotch estrechando sus ojos sobre ella.

Mientras sus respuestas eran examinadas por sus amigos, sin que ella fuera demasiado consciente de que perfilaban sus palabras, Derek se mantenía en silencio, quedándose al margen, dada su vinculación personal con Emily, para no interferir. Si ella se hubiera fijado en él con atención, habría visto cómo su inquietud iba en aumento.

\- Quiero decir que podía haberme torturado de mil maneras durante todos estos meses, y no lo hizo. Se preocupó de que tomara las vitaminas que necesitaba, de que la comida fuera saludable... De algún modo cuidó de mí...

\- Emily... Te secuestró durante más de siete meses...- Le recordó Reid- Y por lo que sabemos, la única razón por la que lo hizo fue porque su interés se centraba en tu bebé. Tu misma dijiste que cuanto le contaste que estabas embarazada su actitud cambió...Y cuando nació el bebé, te dejó para que murieras...

Las palabras de Reid la golpearon sin misericordia, obligándola a recuperar su propio papel de perfiladora para ser consciente de que la estaban estudiando como a cualquier otra víctima.

\- Sé lo que estáis pensando...- Les recriminó a la defensiva-. Pero vosotros no estabais allí...- Se volvió hacia Derek buscando su apoyo- No lo estoy justificando...Simplemente digo que no siente satisfacción con el castigo físico... No es lo que le mueve...

_¿Castigo físico? ¿De dónde había salido eso?. Era la primera vez que ella hacía referencia a la posibilidad de un castigo físico._

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?...- La cuestionó J.J. con suavidad. Emily frunció el ceño sin comprender a qué se refería- Has dicho que no siente satisfacción con el castigo físico...- Le aclaró tratando de ocultar su inquietud- Emily...Eso sólo podrías saberlo si él...

De nuevo se produjo aquel intercambio de miradas que comenzaba a exasperarla.

\- Emily...- Susurró Derek con expresión triste.

-¡No tengo el puto Síndrome de Estocolmo!- Exclamó casi ofendida- ¡Mi pequeña está ahí fuera y vosotros sólo parecéis preocuparos por si me he vuelto loca!.

¿En serio había estado todos aquellos meses secuestrada para que ahora la trataran como si no fuera capaz de valerse por sí misma?.

\- Está bien... Tranquila- Trató de calmarla Rossi acercándose a ella- Todos estamos de tu lado.

Ella jadeó, con incredulidad.

\- ¿Me estás dando la razón a propósito?- Le recriminó con dureza- ¿Es así cómo me ayudáis?.

Los perfiladores se miraron entre sí, con expresión culpable.

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó García adelantando unos pasos hacia ella. De reojo miró hacia Hotch, como si le pidiera permiso para intervenir- Sé que debe resultar duro para ti todo esto... También lo ha sido para nosotros... En realidad... Todos somos víctimas aquí, no sólo tú... Y... Particularmente me gustaría poder conocer a vuestra pequeña- Añadió sonriendo.

Y fue justamente Garcia, la única que no era perfiladora en aquella habitación, la que fue capaz de encontrar justo las palabras que necesitaba oír.

\- Perdonad... Sé que sólo hacéis vuestro trabajo...- Se disculpó a su vez con sus amigos- Procuraré ser más objetiva...

\- ¿Cómo es?...- Preguntó Morgan como si de pronto se hubiera dado cuenta de que se les había pasado por alto lo más relevante de todo.

Ella lo miró sin entender.

\- La niña... ¿Tiene alguna marca de nacimiento? ¿Algo con lo que la podamos reconocer?- Continuó Rossi.

\- Oh...- Balbuceó ella, y fue cuando cayó en la cuenta de que en realidad había dado pocos detalles de ella- Me pareció muy pequeña cuando nació... Aunque supongo que los bebés siempre lo parecen... Tiene en el muslo una pequeña marca, como una frambuesa...- Les informó. Le había llamado la atención aquello cuando nació, porque ella misma tenía una igual en el mismo lugar.

\- ¿Algo más?- Continuó Reid.

Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos durante unos instantes. ¿Algo más?. Definitivamente había muchas cosas más en ella.

\- Tiene el cabello negro, formando pequeñas ondas...- Hizo un pequeño silencio, sintiendo de nuevo el momento en que la tuvo por primera vez en sus brazos- La piel como el trigo tostado, y muy suave... como terciopelo... Las pestañas largas y unos preciosos ojos oscuros... Y su olor... Huele a melocotón y fresas...- Añadió sonriendo con ternura- Y cuando duerme... Parece un pequeño ángel...Como si hubiera caído del cielo directamente a mis brazos.

Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, notándolos terriblemente vacíos. Su pequeña no estaba. Su pequeña, su niñita. Tal vez nunca la volvería a ver.

Cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir, sintió todas las miradas compasivas sobre ella. Y luego los dedos de Morgan sobre sus mejillas, secando una lágrima que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí.

\- ¿Podéis dejarnos a solas un momento?- Les pidió entonces él.

\- Morgan... No es buena idea que hagas tú el interrogatorio...- Le recordó Hotch con gesto preocupado.

\- No voy a hacer el interrogatorio... - Replicó éste con firmeza- Sólo quiero estar a solas un momento con la madre de mi hija.

Hotch abrió la boca para protestar, pero se contuvo cuando Rossi le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

\- De acuerdo...- Cedió finalmente- Haznos saber si hay algo nuevo... Volveremos a la Unidad. Seguiremos trabajando con lo que tenemos.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó cuando estuvieron a solas.

Ella asintió afirmativamente, en silencio, y luego dejó reposar su cabeza en el pecho de Morgan. Éste la estrechó contra él, rodeándola con sus brazos, y se recostó en la cama junto a ella.

\- No deberías haberles dicho que se fueran- Le dijo recriminó con suavidad- No podemos permitirnos perder más tiempo.

\- Ya lo has oído... Trabajarán con lo que tienen y... Necesitaba estar contigo a solas, aunque sea sólo un momento.- Le explicó posando un beso en su cabello- Emily...

\- Esto no es culpa tuya, Morgan...- Le interrumpió ella antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

Él se sorprendió de que a pesar de lo que había vivido, aún pudiera leerlo como un libro abierto.

Se incorporó levemente, lo suficiente como para sostener su rostro entre sus manos.

\- No he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo día...No he dejado de buscarte ni un solo día...No he dejado de amarte ni un solo día...

Ella contuvo la respiración, sintiendo que su corazón se detenía por unos segundos.

\- Y yo pensé que te había perdido... Si no hubiera sido por Hanna, me habría rendido...- Le confesó con tristeza.

\- Nunca te rindas...- Le rogó él- Emily... Nunca te rindas...Prométemelo...

Ella tiró de él con suavidad, buscando sus labios, profundizando en su boca, olvidando por un momento todos los obstáculos que aún tendrían que superar.

\- No me rendiré...- Le aseguró ella- No mientras estés conmigo...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

\- ¿Algo nuevo, García?.

Se encontraban en la sala de reuniones, cuando García los había interrumpido.

\- Nada por el momento- Les informó ella con la frustración reflejada en su rostro- He comenzado a cotejarlo con bases de datos internacionales. Si Johan es su nombre real, puede que su origen no sea estadounidense.

Tomó asiento junto a J.J., que ojeaba el expediente del caso.

\- ¿Y alertas sobre niños abandonados?.

Aquello era algo que Hotch le había encomendado nada más volver a Quántico. Habían optado por dejar a Derek y a Emily asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a pesar de que el reloj seguía corriendo en su contra. El único consuelo que tenían era que efectivamente, si Johan se había llevado al bebé, debía ser porque la necesitaba con vida.

J.J. resopló dejando el expediente a un lado.

\- ¿Nadie va a decirlo?- Les recriminó con preocupación- ¿No os planteáis por qué se esfuerza tanto por justificarlo?.

Por supuesto, todos se lo planteaban, sólo que era demasiado duro admitir que Emily no se encontraba tan bien como intentaba aparentar.

\- Lleva más de siete meses secuestrada... - Le recordó Rossi- Es normal que esté algo confusa.

J.J. jadeó. En cierto modo le resultaba absurda la actitud del resto de agentes.

\- ¿De veras creéis que no le hizo ningún daño físico? Perdió los nervios cuando le insinué esa posibilidad...

Los agentes se quedaron en silencio. Tenían que admitir que no tenían argumentos para rebatir su afirmación.

\- Conoces a Emily... Sabes que es casi imposible que se identifique a sí misma como víctima- Le hizo notar Hotch. Por supuesto, compartía su temor, pero no podían forzar a Emily a hablar de algo para lo que claramente no estaba preparada- Y además, tenemos que centrarnos en encontrar a la niña.

Por primera vez, García tomó partido por J.J.

\- Pero para eso hay que hacer un perfil... Y si Emily nos está ocultando deliberadamente lo que ocurrió...

Rossi hizo un gesto de negación. Estaba de acuerdo con ella, pero sólo en parte.

\- No creo que sea algo deliberado... No parecía dudar cuando dijo que lo había estudiado durante todo aquel tiempo...

\- ¿Cuál es tu punto?- Le cuestionó Hotch. Aunque tenía una ligera idea de hacia dónde iba.

Sin embargo fue Reid quien contestó.

\- Justificar su comportamiento la ayuda a mantener el control- Se detuvo un momento, debatiéndose en si llegar o no hasta el final de su exposición- A mi me ocurrió algo parecido cuando Tobías Hankel me secuestró- Les confesó finalmente en voz baja- Puedo entender lo que está tratando de hacer... Además, ella necesita centrar su atención en su hija... Eso la ayuda a no pensar en su propio sufrimiento.

\- No es lo mismo, Reid- Le hizo ver Rossi- Tobías Hankel sufría un trastorno de personalidad múltiple... Realmente no quería hacerte daño. No hay nada que indique que estemos ante el mismo caso.

Reid inclinó levemente la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

\- No... Pero podría sufrir cambios bruscos en su conducta...Accesos de ira seguidos de un comportamiento arrepentido... Lo vemos continuamente en casos de víctimas agredidas por sus parejas...

\- Es posible que no mintiera exactamente - Apuntó Hotch. La deducción de Reid no le parecía en absoluto descabellada- Tal vez ella se dio cuenta desde un principio de lo que tenía que hacer para mantenerlo calmado...

J.J. estrechó sus ojos sobre ellos.

\- Pero entonces no se trataría tanto de que él obtuviera placer con la agresión física... Sino de que Emily aprendió a mantener una actitud sumisa... En ese caso, sería esa sumisión lo que el sudes buscaba...Si Emily lo hubiera enojado en algún momento...Habría tenido consecuencias...

Los agentes intercambiaron una mirada, compartiendo una misma idea.

García percibió perfectamente la preocupación en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Les preguntó con inquietud.

\- Cuidar de un bebé no es nada sencillo...- Le explicó finalmente Reid- Es fácil perder los nervios...

García jadeó, horrorizada ante la idea. Hasta el momento había preferido pensar que realmente el sudes no le haría daño al bebé.

\- Cuando Emily insiste en que Johan no le haría daño a su pequeña, lo hace porque es la única verdad que puede aceptar...- Continuó Rossi- Admitir lo contrario, es algo que le resulta imposible de asumir en este momento... Es un mecanismo de autodefensa...

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer?... ¿Cómo vamos a evitar que le haga daño?.- La voz de García se quebró antes de terminar la frase.

\- Por lo pronto... Podemos dar el perfil...- Le informó Hotch.

A pesar de todo, por fin tenían algo con lo que trabajar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- Puedes soltarme la mano...

Se había quedado dormida, y se había vuelto a despertar. Nada había cambiado demasiado, Derek seguía exactamente en la misma posición, sosteniéndole la mano como si temiera que desapareciera en cualquier momento.

\- Prefiero no hacerlo...

Aunque le sonrió al decirlo, Emily percibió la preocupación en su voz. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de las profundas ojeras en su rostro. Era evidente que no había dormido nada en absoluto, durante ¿Cuánto tiempo?. Miró hacia la ventana, sólo para comprobar que aún era de noche.

\- ¿Qué hora es?...- Le preguntó abriendo sus ojos. El breve alivio que había sentido al poder comprobar por sí misma que efectivamente los días y las noches seguían transcurriendo con normalidad, se esfumó en cuanto notó que no había ningún reloj alrededor que pudiera indicarle _exactamente_ en qué momento de la noche estaba.

Derek sintió cómo su mano se tensaba bajo la suya. Y no sólo eso, su tono de voz resultaba demasiado ansioso como para que le pasara desapercibido.

\- Emily, todo va bien...Sólo descansa...- La instó con suavidad.

Sin embargo, en lugar de calmarse, su respiración se aceleró bajo su pecho.

\- ¿Qué hora es...?- Volvió a insistir. Ahora su voz se quebró ligeramente. Y su mano se tensó aún más.

Fue entonces cuando él tomó consciencia de lo que ocurría.. Se quitó el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca, y se lo mostró.

\- Las tres y media de la mañana...- Le dijo tratando de mantener la serenidad. Él sólo hecho de proporcionarle aquella información pareció relajarla. Así que simplemente se trataba de eso. El estrés postraumático había hecho acto de aparición- De acuerdo...- Continuó Morgan. Le tomó la mano, y le colocó el reloj alrededor de la muñeca- Así siempre sabrás la hora...

Emily esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Sin embargo, no había rastro de alegría en ella. Por supuesto, ella debía haberse dado cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, aunque hubiera optado por no hablar del tema. Simplemente se quedó en silencio, con sus ojos fijos en el cielo nocturno, y la mano que llevaba el reloj, recogida junto a su pecho.

A Derek le rompía el corazón verla tan vulnerable.

\- Emily...- Susurró.

Se volvió hacia él tan pronto escuchó su nombre. En sólo unos segundos, se había vuelto a colocar su máscara de hielo.

\- No puedo permitirme ser débil ahora...- Dijo con sus labios convertidos en una fina línea. Apartó la mano que aún sostenía Derek- No hasta que la recupere...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Antes._

_Ni siquiera lo vio venir. Jamás la había agredido de aquella forma. Absurdamente se había convencido a sí misma que estando embarazada no le haría daño. Arrinconada junto a la pared, donde había caído al suelo después de que la hubiera golpeado, se llevó la mano al vientre en un acto reflejo, aunque el dolor no venía de esa zona sino de su rostro. Podía notar calor allí, aunque aparentemente no le había roto nada. Sin embargo, no necesitaba ser médico para saber que tendría un buen cardenal al día siguiente._

_Lo observó pasearse de un lado a otro con incredulidad, mientras la acusaba de haberlo provocado. Por supuesto, tenía que admitir que parte de la culpa había sido de ella. Johan le había dejado muy claro desde el mismo día en que la había encerrado en aquel sótano, que no tenía permitido hablarle, ni contrariarle, ni por supuesto mirarlo a los ojos sin su permiso._

_De alguna manera, se las había ingeniado para romper las tres normas en un mismo día. Ni siquiera había sido algo premeditado. Normalmente siempre conseguía mantener las normas en sus cabeza, pero él había tratado de tocar su vientre, que ya comenzaba a notarse, y ella se había enfrentado a él como si fuera una leona defendiendo a su cría._

_\- ¡¿Crees que me gusta hacerte esto?!- Le recriminó exasperado- ¡¿Crees que me gusta corregirte?!._

_Pero había aprendido la lección. Se mantuvo arrinconada junto a la cama, sin atreverse ni a hablar, ni a contrariarle ni a mirarlo a los ojos._

"_Una vez es suficiente, Emily,".. Se dijo a sí misma._

_Se acercó a ella, relativamente satisfecho por el hecho de que ella parecía haber asumido nuevamente su papel en aquella pequeña familia._

_\- Contéstame, Emily...- La instó, suavizando el tono de voz a propósito. Después de todo, estaba embarazada. No quería causarle más incomodidades de las necesarias.- Te he hecho una pregunta..._

_\- No... No lo creo...- Susurró ella, cabizbaja. Esta parte solía ser la más complicada, porque normalmente el permiso para hablar implicaba que también pudiera mirarlo a los ojos. Pero no siempre... Era difícil adivinar lo que quería. Sin duda tenía que perfilar esa parte de su comportamiento. En cualquier caso, esa era una de las ocasiones en que era preferible ser precavida- Lo siento, Johan... Lo haré mejor la próxima vez..._

_Aquella era una de las cosas que más le había llamado la atención. El hecho de que él prefiriera que lo llamara por su nombre. Suponía que si lo hacía era porque era su verdadero nombre. ¿Le provocaba algún tipo de excitación extraña? Lo creía bastante probable._

_Tuvo que controlar el temblor que la recorrió cuando él le apartó el cabello del rostro para comprobar los daños._

_\- No quiero volver a tener que atarte...Sabes que me preocupo por ti, ¿Verdad?._

_Y por supuesto ella tampoco lo quería. Eso sólo había ocurrido una vez, casi al principio. Cuando se le había ocurrido la genial idea de tratar de escapar. No sabía cuánto tiempo la había mantenido atada, pero estaba bastante segura de que había sido más de una semana, tal vez dos, tal vez más..._

_En cualquier caso, era una lección que no estaba dispuesta a repetir._

_\- Sí, lo sé... Gracias..._

_Si por preocuparse se refería a que le proporcionaba toda la medicación y la alimentación que necesitaba, sí se podría decir que se preocupaba de ella. Tenía que admitirlo._

_\- Bien... Volvamos a intentarlo..._

_Cuando nuevamente extendió su mano sobre su vientre, Emily tuvo que contener la respiración y tirar de todo su autocontrol para no echarse a temblar._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

_No estaba muerta. Se las había arreglado para sobrevivir. No debía haberla subestimado. Tenía que admitir que era más fuerte de lo que había creído. Pero en cualquier caso, ¿qué importaba? La muy estúpida había quemado la casa, y con ello cualquier probabilidad de encontrar algún indicio que sirviera para localizarlo._

_En realidad, lo sentía... Le tenía cariño a aquella casa. Había estado buscando un lugar así hasta que por fin había dado con ella. Y ni siquiera había tenido que hacer nada de particular para conseguirla. Resultó que no tenía dueño, o si lo tenía no parecía estar interesado en recuperarla. Estaba bastante desvencijada cuando la había encontrado, pero en unos meses la había dejado como nueva. Por supuesto, se había asegurado de que nadie supiera que estaba allí. Tampoco había sido complicado. El lugar estaba muy aislado. Era como si el destino la hubiera dejado allí para él, igual que había ocurrido con Emily._

_Durante años había sido una fantasía. Encontrar a la mujer adecuada, tal y como había encontrado esa casa, y ni siquiera había tenido que esforzarse. Si lo pensaba bien, resultaba hasta divertido. Había sido una simple casualidad que hubiera llegado justo después de que el coche en que viajaba se estrellara contra aquel árbol. Tampoco era extraño. Aquel día una tormenta que ni siquiera estaba prevista, los había sorprendido de forma desagradable. Había estado comprando a casi cien kilómetros de distancia, algunas maderas que necesitaba para reparar el techo. Siempre procuraba alejarse lo máximo posible para evitar que en su momento pudieran relacionarlo con lo que pretendía hacer. Quería que todo estuviera impecable para cuando se decidiera a hacerlo, pero de repente, la providencia, cómo no, la había puesto justo delante de él._

_Cuando se bajó del coche, ni siquiera sabía lo que se iba a encontrar. Había un hombre de piel oscura, al volante, con una brecha en la cabeza. Tenía muy mal aspecto, y cuando le tomó el pulso, lo notó débil. En cualquier caso, no le prestó mucha más atención. Sus ojos se desviaron inmediatamente a la morena que viajaba en el asiento del copiloto. Estaba inconsciente, pero no parecía tener ninguna herida de gravedad. Al parecer, el hombre se las había ingeniado para desviar el coche lo suficiente como para que ella no recibiera la mayor parte del golpe. Y se dio cuenta de otra cosa. Era preciosa. Piel suave, cabello oscuro, rasgos delicados. Y entonces lo supo. Tenía que ser ella. Lo sentía en cada parte de su ser._

_Su compañera. Su juguete._

_Se movió un poco cuando tiró de ella para subirla a su camioneta, pero no se despertó. Mejor, así no tendría que tomar medidas más drásticas. Volvió al vehículo accidentado- otra camioneta, aunque mejor cuidada que la suya- y se llevó el bolso de la mujer. Siempre era mejor tener la mayor información posible._

_Sin embargo, cuando despertó, ya en el sótano, su reacción no había sido para nada lo que esperaba. Tendría que haberlo supuesto en cuanto comprobó su identidad. Una agente de la INTERPOL. Había secuestrado a una agente de la INTERPOL. Pero bueno. Hasta donde sabía, eso estaba muy lejos, y no había nada que pudiera relacionarla con él. Todo había sido fortuito. Todo había sido producto del destino._

_Tenía que reconocer que sabía defenderse, pero él era fuerte. Muy fuerte, de hecho, y pudo reducirla con facilidad. La tenía a su merced. Eran tan hermosa que dolía mirarla. La vio doblegarse bajo su dominio, y sonrió cuando la escuchó implorarle que no le hiciera daño. Al principio, cuando le había dicho que estaba embarazada, no la había creído, pero tenía una ecografía en su bolso._

_Tuvo que tomar una decisión. Él no era un asesino. No a menos que necesitara serlo. Y al fin y al cabo un bebé era inocente. ¿Qué clase de persona le haría daño a un bebé?. Y tal vez fuera una niña. Las niñas eran más manejables. Eran más dóciles. Y entonces lo vio claro. Era el destino. El destino no la había puesto sólo a ella - a Emily- , en su camino, sino que le estaba brindando la oportunidad de moldear a alguien desde sus inicios, a su imagen y semejanza. ¿Eso no lo convertía en una especie de Dios?._

_Por supuesto ella siguió resistiéndose durante un tiempo. Un día incluso, había intentado escaparse aprovechando que en un descuido había dejado la puerta del sótano abierta. Pero no había llegado lejos. La había atrapado antes de que llegara a lo alto de la escalera. Y esa vez, tuvo que castigarla severamente, y dejarla de nuevo claras las normas. ¿Por qué le estaba costando tanto aceptarlas?._

_Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió decirle que su novio había muerto en el accidente, y que nadie la encontraría. Al principio no lo había creído, pero después de más de un mes atada a uno de los pilares del sótano, parecía haberse rendido. Al final, el tiempo había jugado a su favor, y poco a poco fue aceptando la nueva situación. Su lugar en aquella pequeña familia._

_Pero no se podía quejar. Había recibido todos los cuidados que necesitaba una embarazada. Y tampoco era difícil hacer lo que le pedía. Normalmente él era muy atento con ella, incluso detallista. No tenía la culpa de que le costara respetar unas simples normas. Después de atarla durante un tiempo, tuvo que corregirla en algunas ocasiones. Era bastante consciente de que estaba embarazada, así que se limitaba sólo algún pellizco, alguna quemadura... Nada que dejara cicatriz durante mucho tiempo. Lamentaba el día en que la había tenido que golpear con fuerza en la cara. Se había atrevido a gritarle que se alejara de ella, que no la tocara. Y lo había desafiado con la mirada. Eso era lo peor de todo. Después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, le pagaba de aquel modo._

_De cualquier forma, le había servido de escarmiento. A partir de ahí, nunca trató de volver a hacerle frente y todo fue mucho mejor entre ellos._

_Lástima que el parto se hubiera complicado de aquella forma. Habría sido un increíble madre para la pequeña, y una buena esposa._

_Pero el destino era el destino, y estaba claro que la niña era todo lo que siempre había esperado._

_Fue tan sencillo huir con ella, que aún no lo podía creer. Lo único que no había previsto, era que ella sobreviviera. Decidió vigilarla durante un tiempo. Sólo por si acaso._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Morgan se levantó de la silla con brusquedad. Resopló dando un golpe en la mesa mientras Hotch, Rossi y J.J. lo observaban en silencio, soportando su frustración. Era algo absolutamente comprensible. Hacía casi dos semanas que Emily había despertado en el hospital y no habían avanzado prácticamente nada. Ni las bases de datos habían arrojado nuevos resultados, ni el retrato robot que Emily les había proporcionado había servido para identificar a nadie por el momento.

\- ¡Es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra...!- Exclamó exasperado.

Hotch había permitido que colaborara con el caso porque simplemente era imposible mantenerlo apartado de él. Sabía de sobra que nunca habría estallado de esa manera si Emily hubiera estado delante, pero acababa de salir del hospital, y se encontraba con Reid y García en la oficina de ésta, mirando fotografías de posibles sospechosos.

Finalmente, se calmó y se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla.

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó antes de que nadie pudiera reprocharle su actitud- Es que...

J.J, puso una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Está bien, Derek... Cualquiera en tu situación estaría igual.

Él negó con la cabeza.

\- Tenemos su perfil, su ADN, sus huellas, su retrato robot... Y es como si no tuviéramos nada...

Rossi se acercó a él, sin saber muy bien cómo animarlo. Tenía razón. No tenían nada.

\- La encontraremos...- Repitió una vez más. Aquel había sido el mantra de todos ellos cada vez que las cosas no avanzaban- Somos el mejor equipo de perfiladores.

Derek se frotó la sien. Apenas había dormido, y le dolía la cabeza. Esbozó una sonrisa amarga y enfrentó al resto de agentes.

\- ¿Como a Emily?... Sólo está viva porque el sudes no creyó que sobreviviera... Si no conseguimos localizarla a ella, ¿Cómo vamos a averiguar dónde esconde un bebé?.

Hotch lo estudió con gesto serio. No sólo estaba preocupado por la actitud aparentemente fría de Emily, sino porque día a día veía cómo Derek se iba desmoronando sin que pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo.

\- Tendrás que confiar en este equipo, Morgan... Sólo trabajando juntos podremos lograrlo.

Era consciente de que aquella frase resultaba un poco cliché, pero ello no implicaba que no fuera cierto.

\- Si no la encontramos... Emily no lo soportará... No sé cuánto tiempo más podrá resistir esta situación... Si pierde a Hanna... La destruirá...

Podían percibir la desesperación en su voz, a pesar de que trataba de mantener la serenidad. Por supuesto, no podían ignorar que esa posibilidad era totalmente real, por mucho que les costara reconocerlo.

\- Emily es más fuerte de lo que crees...- Le recordó Rossi- Se recuperará... Ocurra lo que ocurra...- Añadió sin atreverse a entrar en más detalle. El sólo hecho de pensar en el peor de lo finales, le provocaba escalofríos.

Pero Derek no se sintió ni mínimamente aliviado.

\- No lo entendéis...- Susurró con su rostro oculto entre sus manos- No podéis entenderlo...

J.J. se sentó junto a él, y lo tomó de la mano.

\- Derek...¿Qué ocurre?- Le preguntó con suavidad.

Alzó la vista hacia ellos, con los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas que trataba de contener. Se encontró con sus expresiones alarmadas.

\- No podrá tener más hijos...- Se sinceró finalmente – Se lo han confirmado esta mañana...

Y finalmente se permitió desahogarse en brazos de J.J..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Emily estaba tan absorta mirando fotografías que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia de J.J. hasta que le habló.

\- ¿Cómo estás?.

Sólo con escuchar el tono de su voz, Emily lo supo. Dejó a un lado los registros de fotografías, y se volvió hacia ella.

\- Derek te lo ha contado...- Dijo con resignación.

El silencio de J.J. fue más elocuente que cualquier confesión. Además, se había asegurado de que Reid y García hubieran salido un momento, dejándola a solas.

Resopló al confirmar su sospecha. Se levantó de la silla, y cogió los registros, dispuesta a salir de allí. No le apetecía en absoluto mantener aquella conversación. No cuando su único interés estaba centrado en encontrar a su hija.

\- Emily... Es imposible ayudarte si levantas un muro cada vez que alguien se acerca a ti.

Emily se detuvo justo en el umbral. Hizo un movimiento de negación con la cabeza, y se giró hacia ella.

\- ¿Queréis ayudarme? Encontrad a Hanna- Le espetó con dureza. Por supuesto sabía que J.J. no se lo merecía, pero no le quedaban fuerzas para ser amable. Tenía la sensación de que todos perdían el tiempo preocupándose por cosas que resultaban insignificantes mientras ignoraban lo realmente importante.

Pero J.J. no se amilanó. No había venido hasta allí para ser sutil.

\- Tú también serías más de ayuda si fueras sincera contigo misma...

Emily jadeó con incredulidad. ¿Realmente?. ¿Había venido a atacarla?.

\- He sido sincera...

\- ¡No! ¡No lo has sido!- Exclamó J.J. gesticulando con las manos - ¡¿Hasta cuándo vas a justificarle?!

El tono elevado de la discusión atrajo la atención de Reid y García, que ya estaban de vuelta. Apresuraron el paso hasta llegar a ellas, pero ambas estaban tan enfrascadas en su enfrentamiento que los ignoraron por completo.

\- ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que deciros que no le justifico?! ¡¿Crees que no sé de qué es capaz?!

\- ¡¿De qué, Emily?!- Continuó J.J. intentando llevarla deliberadamente al límite- ¡¿De qué es capaz?! ¡¿Qué temes que le haga?!.

En ese momento, apareció Morgan, seguido de Rossi y de Hotch. Se miraron entre sí, preguntándose qué demonios ocurría.

\- ¡Déjame en paz, J.J.!- Le gritó Emily.

\- ¡No!- Se negó ésta.. Cuando Emily trató de alejarse, tiró de su brazo impidiéndoselo.

En ese momento intervino Morgan, interponiéndose entre ambas.

\- ¡J.J.! ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?!. - No podía concebir que después de lo que le había contado la estuviera haciendo pasar por aquello.

J.J. se volvió hacia él, señalando hacia Emily.

\- ¡¿No lo ves?! ¡Está aterrorizada pero actúa como si vuestra hija no corriera ningún peligro real! ¡Le tiene tanto miedo que es incapaz de decir nada contra él, a pesar de que por su culpa no podrá tener más hijos!.

Emily se quedó petrificada. Por supuesto todos estaban al tanto, o al menos casi todos. Reid y Penélope eran los únicos que parecían sorprendidos. Y ella misma tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para mantenerse firme. Escucharlo por boca de J.J. había sido incluso peor que escucharlo de los propios médicos. Ahora parecía más real que nunca.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?- Preguntó García alternando sus ojos entre Emily y J.J.. Sin embargo nadie contestó, todos se habían quedado en silencio- Oh... Señor...- Susurró en voz baja.

\- Como he dicho...- Intervino entonces Emily. Su voz sonó helada y su rostro se convirtió en una máscara impenetrable a cualquier emoción- Si queréis ayudarme, encontrad a Hanna.

Salió de allí sin darle tiempo a que ninguno de ellos pudiera detenerla. Se refugió en la oficina de Derek y dejó los registros sobre la mesa. Respiró hondo y se centró en las fotografías que tenía delante de ella. Sin embargo, en su interior, sabía que no lo encontraría allí. Pero, ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?. Su corazón se había roto al enterarse de que jamás volvería a ser madre, pero la angustia de perder a su pequeña, superaba con creces cualquier otro dolor.

Ya tendría tiempo de llorar por los hijos que nunca tendría. Ahora, la única que importaba era Hanna.

Las palabras de J.J. resonaron en su cabeza. Tuvo que apartar a un lado la sensación que terror que la recorría cada vez que pensaba en la posibilidad de que Johan le hiciera daño a su pequeña. _No, no lo hará Emily... No le hará ningún daño... _._Johan puede ser amable si sabes llevarle a tu terreno..._

Al menos, casi siempre.

Inconscientemente, comenzó a juguetear con el reloj que aún lucía en su muñeca. Prácticamente no se había separado de él desde que Morgan se lo había entregado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Se despertó con el sonido del seguro del gatillo. Esta vez ni siquiera se inmutó. Abrió los ojos, y miró hacia sus manos. Luego esperó a que él actuara. Se preguntó si realmente algún día lo haría. Si algún día se atrevería a apretar el gatillo mientras dormía._

_\- Buenos días, Emily... ¿Cómo estás hoy?- La saludó con una amabilidad que resultaba espeluznante._

_\- Bien, gracias...- Contesto ella en voz baja._

_Johan la tomó del mentón, obligándola a mirarlo. Esa era otra forma de darle permiso para que lo hiciera._

_\- He tardado un poco porque he tenido que ir a buscar tu medicación- Le informó._

_Emily sintió la punta de su pistola presionando un poco más fuerte en su sien. Sin embargo, no se movió. Eso lo había hecho la primera vez y no había tenido consecuencias agradables para ella. Aún conservaba la cicatriz del corte que le había dejado en la clavícula con un cuchillo. No era profunda, sabía que en un par de meses no quedaría rastro de ella, pero aún así había dolido mucho. Desde allí, había jugueteado con el cuchillo a través de su cuerpo, hasta detenerse en su vientre, que ya se veía bastante avanzado. Estuvo haciéndole cosquillas con la punta durante casi una hora, advirtiéndole que si se le ocurría moverse no dudaría en clavárselo. Y todo sería por su culpa, por supuesto. Su bebé moriría por su culpa._

_Esa era la clase de juegos que le gustaban a Johan. Y ella había aprendido perfectamente a aceptar las normas. De vez en cuando tenía que corregirla, claro, pero en honor a la verdad, cada vez resultaba más soportable. Convivir con el terror continuo de que cada día tal vez fuera el último, se convirtió en un hábito que había asumido desde hacía tiempo._

_Estaba tan abstraída en su propia reflexión que dio un pequeño salto cuando él tuvo que repetir la pregunta._

_\- Te he preguntado que qué se dice..._

_\- Gracias...- Contestó ella rápidamente- Gracias Johan... Luego miró hacia la puerta que daba al pequeño aseo que había en el sótano._

_\- ¿Estás ignorándome?- Replicó él. _

_Emily podía reconocer perfectamente su estado de ánimo en el tono de su voz. Y estaba comenzando a enfadarse._

_\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó ella en voz baja- La próxima vez lo haré mejor._

_Aquella frase se había convertido en un mantra para ella. Normalmente conseguía que las aguas volvieran a su cauce. Esperaba que aquella fuera una de esas ocasiones._

_En lugar de contestarle inmediatamente, Johan le acarició el cabello con su mano libre, enredando los bucles de su pelo. Emily no pudo evitar pensar en cómo sólo unos meses antes, Derek era el que hacía ese gesto. Pero Derek estaba muerto. Eso le había dicho Johan. Guardaba la esperanza por supuesto, pero Johan no dejaba de recordarle la terrible realidad: Nadie había venido a rescatarla en todos aquellos meses. Día tras día, se aseguraba de que ella no lo olvidara, obligándola a aceptar que su vida se reducía a lo que él quisiera que fuera._

_Odiaba que la tocara de aquel modo. Pretendía ser tierno, dulce, pero no lo era en absoluto. Había aprendido a controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo, al menos hasta el punto necesario para que él no notara su rechazo. Afortunadamente para ella, no había tratado agredirla sexualmente. Tal vez había sido su primera intención después de raptarla, pero su embarazo lo había frenado. Sin embargo, a veces la acariciaba de aquel modo obsceno y a veces la besaba en la boca, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo. Además, cuanto más avanzaba su embarazo su capacidad para defenderse disminuía._

_Se mantuvo inmóvil mientras él forzaba sus labios, introduciendo su lengua en ella de aquel modo tan invasivo que le provocaba náuseas. Pero no podía hacer nada. Después de todo el tiempo de encierro, vivía completamente aterrorizada tratando de no enfadarle de ningún modo._

_Si embargo, había aprendido a desviar su atención._

_Cuando se apartó de ella, aún con sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo, tuvo que pensar rápido en una distracción._

_\- ¿Puedo ir al baño?... Por favor...- Le pidió en un susurro y esbozando una sonrisa tímida._

_A él le encantaba cuando sonreía de aquella forma. Lo había descubierto hacía tiempo._

_Aún rozó su mejilla con el dorso de su mano antes de contestar._

_\- Por supuesto... Puedes ducharte, si te apetece. Hace calor aquí dentro- Le contestó devolviéndole una sonrisa._

_Y de repente se convirtió en la amabilidad personificada._

_Todo dependía de ella. Se lo había dicho mil veces, y tenía razón._

_Sólo tenía que esforzarse un poco en cumplir las normas._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Emily aún se encontraba sentada en el despacho de Derek cuando éste entró.

Levantó los ojos hacia él mientras se acercaba, y cerró el registro de fotografías.

\- ¿Has venido a darle la razón a J.J.?.

Derek notó su tono defensivo, y conservó la calma para contrarrestarlo. Miró las fotografías que aún sostenía en una de sus manos.

\- ¿Has reconocido a alguien?- Le preguntó, evitando deliberadamente contestar a su pregunta.

Ella hizo un gesto de negación.

\- Sé que no lo voy a encontrar aquí...- Admitió. La serenidad de Derek había conseguido tranquilizarla.

Se sentó frente a ella y la estudió con detalle. Se la veía cansada, algo normal en su situación, él también lo estaba.

\- Tiene que haber algo... Tal vez algo que te haya pasado desapercibido, algo a lo que no le dieras importancia.

Emily sonrió, entornando los ojos con incredulidad.

\- ¿Te olvidas de que ya sé de qué va todo esto? Sigo siendo criminóloga... Sé en lo que debo fijarme...

Derek asintió. No quería contrariarla directamente diciéndole que también era una víctima y que eso pesaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

\- Háblame de él...- Le pidió- Cuéntame lo que se te pase por la cabeza... No lo pienses, sólo dilo...- Le aclaró cuando se encontró su expresión interrogante.

Emily se debatió en silencio durante unos segundos, mientras jugueteaba con la correa del reloj. No quería confesar lo difícil que le resultaba recordar a Johan y no entendía en qué podía ayudar aquello a su pequeña. Les había dicho todo lo que les podría ser útil, y seguían sin tener nada.

Derek optó por desistir del tema. Sólo con ver su postura corporal, sabía que no sacaría nada de ella. Emily, por su parte, era plenamente consciente de que él estudiaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Ni siquiera podía reprochárselo. Dudaba que lo pudiera evitar.

\- Ni siquiera sé qué día nació exactamente...- Susurró de repente, aún concentrada en el reloj- No sé cuánto tiempo pasó desde que nació hasta que conseguí escapar...

Por un momento le permitió ver más allá de su pose de frialdad, y lo único que Derek vio en su rostro fue un profundo dolor.

\- Vámonos a casa... Deja que el equipo se encargue... No has dormido nada desde que has vuelto...

Emily esbozó una sonrisa amarga. ¿Desde que había vuelto? No podía recordar la última vez que había dormido. Sin embargo, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a él.

\- No estoy enfadada con J.J.- Le confesó en voz baja- Sé que solo intenta ayudarme... Es sólo que no puedo hacer esto ahora... No hasta que encuentre a nuestra hija...

\- Está bien...- Se limitó a contestar Derek.

La llevó hasta su casa. Se estaban quedando con Derek desde que le habían dado el alta en el hospital. A pesar de que había insistido en que no quería dormir, finalmente lo hizo en el sillón de puro cansancio. Derek no quiso despertarla, así que simplemente la arropó con amor, y se fue a su dormitorio.

Lo despertó la alarma de seguridad. Se levantó de la cama, se puso unos vaqueros, y cogió su arma. Se inquietó cuando no encontró a Emily en el sillón del salón. Aunque nunca lo hubiera hablado con ella, el temor del equipo a que el sudes pudiera volver a por ella era muy real. Desactivó la alarma y recorrió la casa con su glock en alto.

La casa estaba vacía, pero las puertas francesas que daban al jardín estaban abiertas de par en par. Salió a la terraza y contuvo el aliento cuando desde allí vio a Emily, sola, en medio del jardín, como si fuera un fantasma en medio de la fría noche.

Dejó su glock,sobre la mesita de la terraza y se acercó a ella lentamente.

\- Emily...- La llamó con suavidad- ¿Qué haces aquí?.

Se le heló el corazón cuando se volvió hacia él. Tenía la mirada perdida, como si no supiera qué hacía allí.

\- ¿Has visto a Hanna?...- Le preguntó con un hilo de voz- No recuerdo si le puse su mantita... Y hace tanto frío...

Derek tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para mantener la calma. Emily miraba a su alrededor como si su pequeña pudiera estar oculta en algún lugar del jardín. Por un momento pensó que la posibilidad de que hubiera perdido el juicio resultaba muy real.

La tomó de la mano.

\- Vamos dentro, Em...- Le pidió en voz baja.

Ella frunció el ceño, perpleja.

\- ¿Crees que tendrá frío?... Hace mucho frío aquí fuera...

Derek la rodeó por la cintura, y la guió hacia el interior, sin que ella opusiera resistencia.

\- Estoy seguro de que está bien... Vamos dentro, cariño...

La condujo hasta el dormitorio, y la ayudó a meterse en la cama. Se sentó junto a ella hasta que finalmente se durmió. El resto de la noche, se la pasó a su lado, vigilándola, incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regresaron a Quantico a primera hora de la mañana. Tan pronto llegaron, Emily volvió a encerrarse con García en su oficina, repasando las pocas pistas que tenían del caso. Derek se reunió con el resto del equipo en el despacho de Rossi. Quería que lo pusieran al tanto de las novedades.

\- Es posible que tengamos algo...- Le informó Hotch- El sudes ha estado comprando medicación para Emily y también cosas para el bebé... Sabemos que es precavido. Es seguro que no habrá ido a lugares cercanos... Ayer le pedimos a García que comprobara las tarjetas que se hayan podido utilizar para hacer compras de ese tipo, pero no encontró nada. Suponemos que tal vez haya pagado en efectivo...

\- ¿Iremos personalmente a comprobarlo?.- Dedujo Derek.

Rossi asintió.

\- García ha sacado un listado de tiendas de la zona. Nos dividiremos, e iremos preguntando con el retrato robot que hizo Emily. Iremos ampliando la búsqueda a zonas más lejanas hasta que demos con algo...

Derek se quedó en silencio, cabizbajo.

\- La encontraremos...- Lo consoló J.J. Era un deseo más que una promesa, pero no podían evitar repetirlo en voz alta prácticamente a diario.- Ya lo verás...

En ese momento, Morgan sintió que se derrumbaba. La presión a la que estaba siendo sometido, lo estaba llevando al límite. En lugar de contestar, se apoyó en la mesa, con el rostro oculto entre sus manos. Los otros agentes se miraron entre sí, preocupados.

\- Morgan, ¿Qué ocurre?...- Preguntó Reid. Se dio cuenta de que habían estado tan centrados en Emily, que se habían olvidado en que él también estaba pasando por un momento terrible..

Derek apartó las manos de su rostro, y las unió con nerviosismo sobre la mesa. Exhaló un suspiro de puro agotamiento.

\- Anoche encontré a Emily en mitad del jardín... Estaba buscando a Hanna.- Les confesó tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Los perfiladores volvieron a intercambiar miradas, sin duda con el mismo pensamiento en sus mentes. Emily estaba mucho peor de lo que pretendía aparentar

\- ¿Has hablado con ella?..- Continuó Rossi. No podía imaginar lo que debía haber sido para él, verla en semejante estado.

Derek hizo un gesto de negación.

\- No... No lo recuerda...Esta mañana me preguntó cómo había llegado a nuestro dormitorio... Anoche se quedó dormida en el sillón.

\- Necesita ayuda profesional... Ya lo sabes... Por muy fuerte que sea, no es un trauma que pueda superar por sí misma... - Le advirtió Hotch. Omitió decirle que creía que él también debía ir a terapia, aunque evidentemente la urgencia no era la misma.

\- Ahora mismo no lo aceptaría... No mientras no aparezca Hanna... Tengo miedo de dejarla sola... No sé qué sería capaz de hacer... ¿Y si se levanta en ese estado y sale a la calle?- Les planteó con inquietud. No había dejado de pensar en esa posibilidad desde la noche anterior.

\- ¿Has conseguido que te cuente algo más sobre el sudes?- Preguntó J.J. No había olvidado su discusión con Emily del día anterior. Suponía que debía estar enfadada con ella.

\- No...- Respondió Derek- Le pregunté, pero cambió de tema- Se dio cuenta por la expresión de J.J. que se sentía un poco culpable por lo ocurrido-. No está enfadada contigo, J.J. Sabe que intentas ayudarla...

Pudo percibir el alivio inmediato en su rostro. Pensó que tal vez, hubiera relacionado su episodio en el jardín con su enfrentamiento en la oficina de García.

\- Le diré a García que la vigile...- Le tranquilizó Hotch-.¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Tal vez te venga bien salir de aquí...

Derek vaciló durante un momento. No le gustaba la idea de dejar la supervisión de Emily en manos de alguien que no fuera él, pero al fin y al cabo, García era la persona en la que más confiaba. Sabía que si ocurría cualquier mínimo problema se lo haría saber inmediatamente.

\- De acuerdo...- Aceptó al fin.

Pensó que así tendría tiempo de encontrar una solución para evitar que volviera a ocurrir lo mismo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Por fin parecía que el caso avanzaba, aunque tuvieron que alejarse casi cien kilómetros del lugar donde había estado la cabaña, para hacerlo.

En tres tiendas diferentes, habían reconocido la fotografía del sudes. No podían dar demasiados datos sobre él y, como habían supuesto, pagaba siempre en efectivo. Les había contado que su esposa iba a tener un bebé, y había estado comprando multitud de enseres y ropa para el niño. Todos habían coincidido en que su actitud era amable, y que parecía alguien de confianza y preocupado por su familia.

Uno de los testigos recordaba que había mencionado que se llamaba Johan y que su familia procedía de algún país europeo, aunque no le había concretado mucho más.

Aquello podía explicar por qué no encontraban datos sobre él en Estados Unidos.

Sobre esa base, García podía continuar su investigación.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- Tengo algo para ti...- Le dijo Derek a Emily a su regreso.

Se la había llevado a un lado mientras el resto del equipo le daba las nuevas directrices a la analista.

Ella frunció el ceño, con curiosidad. Derek le mostró un pequeño objeto envuelto en papel rojo.

\- ¿Me has comprado algo?- Le preguntó desconcertada. No se le ocurría un momento peor para un regalo.

\- Sólo ábrelo...- Le pidió él con suavidad.

Se habían alejado lo suficiente del equipo como para estar a salvo de miradas indiscretas, mientras el resto estaba atareado alrededor del ordenador de García.

Ella obedeció y desenvolvió el obsequio lentamente. Era una cajita de joyería. No podía creer que hubiera tenido tiempo para aquello. Sin embargo, no hizo preguntas y la abrió.

\- ¿Un reloj..?.- Dijo sorprendida.

Morgan sonrió.

\- Mientras hacía las entrevistas pasé por una joyería... Y pensé que te vendría bien... El mío te queda un poco grande.

\- Oh...- Susurró ella.- Gracias...

Derek tomó su mano, y con delicadeza, sustituyo su viejo reloj por el nuevo. Emily levantó la mano, contemplándolo como si se hubiera quedado hipnotizada. Le dirigió una mirada de reconocimiento cuando se dio cuenta de que era sumergible. Desde luego debía haberse dado cuenta de que ni siquiera se lo quitaba para ducharse. En realidad, se sintió un poco avergonzada de que él se hubiera percatado de aquel detalle.

\- Es bonito...-Añadió, aún sin saber muy bien cómo tomarse aquel detalle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Había sido un error creer que podría encargarse sólo de un bebé. Resultaba realmente agotador, y tenía que admitir que no tenía demasiada paciencia. Aunque había logrado controlar el impulso de castigar a la niña físicamente, le había gritado en más de una ocasión como si realmente pudiera entender lo que él esperaba de ella._

_Por supuesto, aún era demasiado pequeña para eso._

_No debería haber abandonado a su madre. Ahora la necesitaba. Y de forma urgente, pero ¿Cómo lograr que volviera a él? Estaba seguro que el condicionamiento al que la había sometido en los últimos meses aún funcionaría, pero durante el tiempo en que la había estado vigilando, siempre la acompañaba alguien. Especialmente el hombre aquel que también había dado por muerto._

_Detestaba la idea de que él pudiera tocarla del modo en que él hubiera querido hacerlo. Pero era algo que aún tenía solución._

_Al fin tuvo una idea. Su plan resultaba muy arriesgado, y sólo funcionaría si ella realmente fuera capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para salvar a su hija. Y estaba seguro de que así sería. Y de paso, les demostraría a todos que ella era suya. Se la llevaría con él, y le permitiría seguir con vida hasta que la niña fuera lo suficientemente mayor como para aprender a respetar las normas._

_Le haría una oferta que no podría rechazar._

_Con paso firme, y después de dejar al bebé en un lugar seguro, se dirigió al edificio de Quantico._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

\- ¿En qué piensas, J.J.?.

Hotch la conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuándo algo la estaba molestando.

J.J. miró hacia el umbral de la puerta. Emily y Derek parecían demasiado concentrados el uno en el otro como para prestarles atención.

\- ¿Os parece Emily alguien fácil de manipular?...- Les planteó- Quiero decir... Todos sabemos sobre su pasado.. Y cómo consiguió enfrentar a tipos como Doyle...

\- Y sin embargo... No ha sido así con este sudes...- Continuó Rossi comprendiendo hacia dónde iba.

Reid pareció dudar.

\- No es lo mismo... Ha estado encerrada durante meses. Y embarazada. Eso la hace vulnerable..

J.J. asintió.

\- Pero este hombre... Es meticuloso, precavido... Parece haberla tenido controlada en todo momento hasta el punto de que ella aún estando lejos de él, no se atreve a criticarlo abiertamente. Está preocupada por su hija porque sabe lo que él es capaz de hacerle... Y lo sabe por experiencia propia... Sin embargo, sigue sin querer admitirlo...

\- J.J... Dilo de una vez- La instó con impaciencia García.

Mientras hablaban, todos se habían asegurado de hacerlo en voz baja. No querían que Emily los escuchara.

\- ¿Y si realmente es un profesional?.

Esperó a que el resto reaccionara. Por fin lo hizo Hotch.

\- Podría tener formación paramilitar... O haber vivido escenarios de guerra.

\- Podría ser un torturador...- Añadió Rossi.. De repente, la teoría de J.J. parecía más que plausible.- Tendría facilidad para ocultar su identidad.

Y entonces, todos compartieron el mismo miedo.

Sus ojos se volvieron hacia Emily, que seguía conversando con Morgan.

\- En ese caso... Las secuelas en ella serían mucho peores de lo que habíamos imaginado... Su comportamiento sería imprevisible.

No pudieron evitar recordar lo que Derek les había contado sobre su episodio en el jardín.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por un aviso del servicio de seguridad. Hotch se disculpó y salió fuera de la oficina para atender la llamada.

No podía creerlo. Alguien que se había identificado como el secuestrador de Emily, se encontraba en el arco de seguridad. Inmediatamente ordenó que lo detuvieran, y corrió hacia el lugar para comprobar por sí mismo su identidad.

Para mayor inquietud, estaba solo. No había rastro de la pequeña. Supo de inmediato que aquella visita no sería gratuita.

Acompañado de dos agentes, lo llevaron hasta la sala de interrogatorios y después, de forma discreta envió un mensaje a Rossi para que se reuniera con él.

Lo observaron a través del cristal de la sala. Por supuesto el sudes no podía verlos a ellos, pero actuaba como si realmente pudiera hacerlo. No apartaba los ojos del cristal.

\- ¿Y la niña?- Preguntó Rossi con preocupación. No podía entender qué motivo le llevaría a separarse de ella. Un bebé tan pequeño no resistiría demasiado tiempo solo.

\- No ha dicho nada sobre ella- Le informó Hotch, con sus ojos fijos en Johan- Sólo ha dicho que quiere hablar con Emily a solas.

Rossi abrió la boca horrorizado. No podía imaginarse un escenario peor.

\- No podemos darle lo que quiere, Hotch...- Le advirtió con incredulidad. Podía ver que Hotch parecía haber tomado ya la decisión.

\- La idea me gusta tan poco como a ti. No tenemos demasiadas opciones... Sabes tan bien como yo que en este caso, el tiempo es determinante. Estamos hablando de un bebé que posiblemente esté sólo..

Rossi resopló, sin ocultar su frustración.

\- Derek no lo permitirá.

Hotch, asintió.

\- Tendrá que hacerlo..:También es su hija...La vigilaremos en todo momento desde aquí.

Rossi seguía dudando. Después de lo que les había contado Morgan, Emily era demasiado manipulable como para hacerse cargo de la entrevista.

\- Esta idea apesta...- Dijo finalmente Rossi. Y lo siguiente que se le pasó por la cabeza, fue cómo iban a contarle a Emily que su secuestrador, y el de su hija, se encontraba a solo unos metros de distancia de ella- ¿Se lo decimos al resto?.

Le envió un mensaje a García, pidiéndole que se reunieran con ellos en la sala de interrogatorios. Antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera comprobar quien estaba en su interior, los detuvo.

Su atención se centró en Emily y Morgan. No tenía la menor idea de cómo iban a reaccionar.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntó éste con la desconfianza reflejada en la cara. Era evidente que si les habían pedido que fueran justamente hasta allí, era por algún motivo importante.

Rossi y Hotch cruzaron una ultima mirada. Rossi adelantó un paso y se interpuso deliberadamente entre la sala y Morgan, preparado para detenerle en el caso de que tuviera el impulso de irrumpir en ella de forma violenta.

\- Está dentro... Ha venido voluntariamente hasta aquí...- Les informó con gesto circunspecto.

Estudió las reacciones de los implicados. Evidentemente esperaba las expresiones de sorpresa de los otros agentes, pero no eran esas las que les preocupaban. Como había previsto, Derek no tardó más de dos segundos en reaccionar y rápidamente fue contenido por los otros agentes para que mantuviera la calma.

Emily, por su parte, parecía haberse quedado petrificada.

\- ¡Dejadme pasar!- Exclamó Derek cuando se encontró sujeto por Rossi y Hotch- ¡No podéis prohibirmelo! ¡Tiene a mi hija!

\- ¡No cometas una imprudencia!- Le advirtió Rossi- ¡No sabemos donde tiene a la niña! ¡Derek, piénsalo!.

Aquello fue suficiente para frenarlo. Sabía que tenía razón, por supuesto, pero aún así tuvo que tirar de toda su fuerza de voluntad para controlarse. Inmediatamente su atención se centró en Emily, seguía allí con sus ojos fijos en el cristal, a pesar de que desde donde estaba aún no podía ver el interior de la sala.

\- ¿Qué quiere?...- Balbuceó ella en un susurro. Ni siquiera había prestado atención al momento de ira de Derek. Sintió la mano de J.J. sobre la de ella, pero tampoco conseguía reconfortarla. No podía dejar de pensar en que su pequeña, tal vez estuviera sola en algún lugar frío y oscuro.

\- Quiere hablar contigo...- Le reveló Hotch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

\- De ninguna manera eso va a pasar...- Protestó Derek horrorizado sólo con imaginar a Emily encerrada en la misma habitación que aquel miserable.

J.J., Reid y García, miraron con incredulidad a Hotch. ¿Realmente estaba pensando en permitirlo?.

\- Hotch...- Balbuceó J.J., en profundo desacuerdo. Sus ojos se fijaron durante un momento en Emily, que se había quedado lívida- ¿Emily?- Añadió con preocupación.

Ésta parpadeó y frunció el ceño, como si hubiera vuelto a la realidad. Cada parte de su ser le decía que saliera huyendo de allí, pero Johan tenía a su hija y lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no dudaría en ponerla en peligro sólo para lograr su objetivo. Cualquiera que fuera, aunque no era difícil suponer que tendría relación con ella.

Se volvió hacia Derek con tristeza. Podía ver el miedo en sus ojos. _El miedo que sentía por ella._ Pero ella tenía clara su prioridad. Le acarició la mejilla, y lo besó en los labios. Se quedaron apoyados el uno en el otro, rostro con rostro, y sus manos unidas tratando de crear una intimidad imposible rodeados por sus amigos, que apartaron la mirada con discreción.

\- Tengo que hacerlo...- Le susurró en voz baja- Sabes que tengo que hacerlo...

Derek asintió, aunque cualquiera podía darse cuenta de lo que detestaba la idea.

\- Estaré justo aquí fuera...- Le aseguró- Recuérdalo cuando estés con él...

Tomada la decisión, Emily se dirigió en silencio hacia la sala de interrogatorios. El resto permaneció al otro lado del cristal, observando.

Su mano tembló al tocar el pomo de la puerta. Realizó una respiración profunda, y abrió.

Allí estaba Johan, sentado, mirándola fijamente con aquella sonrisa que aún le producía escalofríos.

Contuvo el aliento y lentamente se acercó y se sentó frente a él.

\- Sabía que vendrías...- Le dijo éste. Parecía plenamente satisfecho consigo mismo. Sus ojos se desviaron durante un momento hacia el cristal, y a pesar de que desde allí no podía ver nada de lo que ocurría al otro lado, sabía a ciencia cierta que estaba siendo observado.

\- ¿Dónde está Hanna?- Le preguntó Emily haciendo acopio de toda su fortaleza.

Johan abrió los ojos sorprendido.

\- ¿Hanna?- La cuestionó- ¿Le has puesto un nombre sin mi permiso?.

Emily se quedó helada. No había previsto que él se atreviera a dirigirse a ella de aquel modo delante de testigos.

Detrás del cristal, Derek tuvo que contenerse para no irrumpir en aquel mismo instante. Sintió la mano de J.J. sobre su espalda, y apretó los puños hasta clavarse las uñas en la palma de sus manos.

\- Johan, ¿Dónde está?- Volvió Emily a preguntarle, ignorando deliberadamente su comentario.

"Bien, Emily" Susurró Rossi para sí mismo.

Pero sus esperanzas de que aquello saliera mínimamente bien duraron poco.

El débil intento de Emily de tratar de hacerse con el control de la situación, sólo consiguió enojar a Johan.

\- No me has contestado, Emily...

Ella contuvo el aliento. De forma inconsciente llevó su mano hasta su reloj, y lo apretó con fuerza.

\- Johan...- Balbuceó- Estás rodeado de agentes en un edificio federal...No puedes ganar... Dime donde está mi hija- Al pronunciar la frase, su voz se quebró y sus ojos se humedecieron.

Johan amplió su sonrisa.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de lo que pueda ocurrirle? - Le preguntó estrechando sus ojos sobre ella- ¿Tengo que recordarte que todo lo que le pase será culpa tuya...? Está sola... Sin nadie que cuide de ella, mientras tú estás aquí, poniéndola en peligro... Cada vez que te empeñas en desobedecer las normas... En lugar de comportarte como una buena madre para poder estar con ella...- Su voz se fue elevando a medida que iba hablando.

Emily se encogió en su silla de forma instintiva. Reconoció inmediatamente su expresión. Era la que solía tener justo antes de que decidiera que debía ser castigada. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas

\- Devuelvemela, por favor...- Le imploró ella.

Aquello hizo que Johan se creciera. Sospechaba que no le quedaba demasiado tiempo antes de que los interrumpieran. Tenía que darse prisa. Tenía que demostrarles que aún tenía poder sobre ella.

\- ¡Unas sencillas normas, Emily!- Exclamó de repente, sobresaltándola- ¡Unas putas sencillas normas y eres incapaz de seguirlas! ¡¿Te has olvidado de todo lo que aprendiste?! ¡¿Voy a tener que enseñártelo de nuevo desde el principio?!.- Añadió dando un puñetazo en la mesa con las manos unidas por las esposas.

Emily gimió y retrocedió, cayendo desde la silla. Sintió que revivía todo lo que le había hecho en aquel sótano, a pesar del lugar dónde se encontraba. No podía enfrentarse a él. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida como para pensar que podría hacerlo? Estaba demasiado aterrorizada por lo que pudiera hacer con Hanna si lo desafiaba lo más mínimo, si no actuaba justo como él esperaba, _si no se comportaba como era debido_.

Sus ojos se volvieron hacia el cristal, pidiendo ayuda en silencio.

Johan se había levantado de la silla y se había acercado a ella. Se acurrucó contra la pared, incapaz siquiera de mirarlo.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, y Derek entró como una ráfaga seguido de Rossi y Hotch. Alcanzó a Johan antes de que pudiera tocarla, y lo empujó contra la pared.

\- ¡Hijo de puta!- Le gritó mientras lo sujetaba con furia.

Pero a Johan no pareció importarle lo más mínimo. No necesitaba ponerle una mano encima para doblegarla. Y disfrutaba sólo con la idea de demostrárselo al resto.

\- ¡¿Qué se dice Emily?!- Comenzó entonces a gritarle- ¡¿Qué se dice cuando no obedeces las normas?!.

Rossi y Hotch pudieron detener a Derek antes de que lo golpeara, instándolo a que se centrara en Emily, mientras ellos se encargaban de reducirlo.

\- ¡¿Qué se dice Emily?!- Volvió a repetirle una vez más- ¡¿Quieres recuperar a tu hija?! ¡¿Qué se dice?!.

\- ¡Cállate de una vez!- Le gritó Rossi.

Derek se había puesto de cuclillas junto a ella, tratando de calmarla. Estaba temblando como una hoja y se había tapado los oídos, como si así pudiera escapar de su presencia. Pero era imposible no escucharlo.

\- Emily..., Emily...- Le susurró Derek tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

Y Johan desde el otro lado de la habitación.

\- ¡¿Qué se dice?! ¡¿Qué se dice?!.

Al principio fue un susurro. Derek ni siquiera podía entender lo que decía. Solo unas palabras sueltas. Y por fin lo comprendió.

"La próxima vez lo haré mejor..."

Su estómago se revolvió al escucharla. Y su mirada. Su mirada se parecía demasiado a la que había visto cuando la había encontrado en el jardín.

Su voz se fue elevando, cada vez que Johan volvía a hacerle la pregunta, hasta que aquella frase que había sido su mantra durante tanto tiempo volvió a ella con una naturalidad enfermiza.

\- ¡Lo haré mejor!- Le gritó entre lágrimas, volviéndose hacia su torturador- ¡La próxima vez lo haré mejor!...¡Lo haré mejor...!, ¡Lo haré mejor... !- Y luego continuó en un ruego desesperado- Johan, por favor... Lo haré mejor... Pero no le hagas daño... Haré lo que quieres... Pero no le hagas daño... Lo haré mejor... Lo haré mejor...

Siguió repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez, ante la mirada horrorizada del resto de agentes. En vista de que Emily se negaba a moverse de allí, Rossi y Hotch optaron por trasladar a Johan a otra sala, dejando que Derek se ocupara de ella.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- ¿Cómo está?...

Hotch y Rossi habían dejado a Johan bajo vigilancia, y se habían vuelto a reunir con el resto. J.J., Reid y Penélope seguían al otro lado del cristal, presenciando angustiados y desde fuera cómo Derek, ahora con Emily protegida entre sus brazos, trataba de calmarla.

\- Está histérica... Cuando se ha dado cuenta de que os lo habéis llevado ha intentado ir detrás de él... Le ha dicho a Derek que si no hace lo que él quiere sería capaz de dejar morir a la niña...

Rossi y Hotch intercambiaron una expresión de preocupación, y luego se volvieron hacia el cristal. Emily lloraba en silencio en brazos de Morgan. Se limitaron a observar. Estaban seguros de que el único que podría calmarla sería Derek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- La encontraremos...- Le susurró Morgan estrechándola contra su pecho- Te lo prometo...

Ella negó con la cabeza. Él no podía entenderlo. No sabía de lo que Johan era capaz.

\- Me despertaba con su pistola apuntándome en la cabeza...A veces apretaba el gatillo y yo nunca sabía si realmente había puesto o no una bala...- Le confesó con lágrimas en los ojos. Sintió cómo las manos de Derek se tensaban alrededor de su cuerpo, y cómo contenía el aliento horrorizado, sin embargo no dijo una palabra- Se enfadaba si lo miraba o hablaba cuando no debía... O incluso cuando quería que lo hiciera y no lo hacía... Y cuando se enfadaba...- Su voz se quebró- Me golpeó...Me hizo cortes... Me amenazaba con clavarme un cuchillo y matar a la niña... Me mantuvo atada durante semanas... Me hizo creer que no tenía esperanza, que estabas muerto... Que jamás volvería a verte... Vivía con el miedo de no saber si un día le haría daño al bebé...De que no tenía más salida que hacer lo que él quería... Puedo soportar muchas cosas... Pero nuestra niña... No pude enfrentarme a él... Tenía demasiado miedo... Sólo quise protegerla...Y ni siquiera pude hacer eso...

Derek consiguió mantener la serenidad. Le acarició el rostro con suavidad, queriendo borrar todos aquellos recuerdos. De reojo, miró hacia el cristal. Estaba seguro de que el resto seguía allí, no como meros testigos curiosos. Estaban estudiando cada una de las palabras de Emily... Estaban completando el perfil.

\- Emily... ¿Te hizo algo más?...

Emily sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

\- No...- Dijo en voz baja- Quiero decir... Que...- La respuesta "no", tampoco era exacta- Cuando me secuestró, esperó a que me despertara...Y lo intentó... Pero en cuanto le dije que estaba embarazada, se detuvo... Al principio no me creía.. Pero tenía una ecografía... A partir de ahí... A veces hacía cosas... O me tocaba... O me obligaba a besarle... Nunca sabía realmente hasta dónde llegaría...- Continuó explicándole vagamente incapaz de entrar en más detalles- Estoy segura de que la única razón por la que no lo hizo fue por el bebé... Habría sido distinto si me hubiera mantenido secuestrada después de que naciera... - Se quedó ensimismada en ese pensamiento- Ojalá no hubiera pensado que iba a morir... Al menos estaría con Hanna... No me habría importado lo que me hiciera...

Derek abrió los ojos, con incredulidad.

\- Emily... No digas eso...- La instó conmocionado- Eso jamás sería una solución... Os habría perdido a las dos... Tú conseguiste volver... También conseguiremos que vuelva nuestra pequeña...

Pero a pesar de que le hubiera gustado convencerla, pudo percibir sus profundas dudas al respecto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

La decisión estaba tomada desde el mismo momento en que había sido consciente de que jamás se la devolvería. Ella sabía lo que quería que hiciera, y él sabía que lo haría sin pensárselo dos veces. Había una parte de él que aún el resto del equipo no había conseguido perfilar, pero ella sí lo había hecho. Había tenido meses para hacerlo.

Pero tenía que deshacerse primero de los demás. Hotch y Rossi lo habían trasladado a otra de las salas, y ahora únicamente estaba custodiado por un agente. Con la excusa de ir al servicio, los dejó en la sala de interrogatorios. Morgan se había quedado allí tambien. No tenía duda alguna de que estaban hablando de ella, de lo preocupados que debían estar. Desde luego, su reacción debía haberlos impresionado más de lo que ella hubiera deseado.

Odiaba que ellos supieran el efecto que Johan tenía sobre ella.

Pero ahora, eso jugaría en su favor.

Johan no desconfiaría de sus intenciones.

Deshacerse del agente no había sido difícil. Al fin y al cabo ella tenía más rango. Simplemente le dijo que ella lo custodiaría mientras lo enviaba a buscar una documentación que necesitaban con urgencia.

Johan sonrió ampliamente cuando la vio entrar.

\- Si prometes llevarme con ella, te sacaré de aquí...- Le dijo.

Ya no quedaba nada de sumisión en su voz. Los ojos de Johan se ampliaron por la sorpresa.

\- Eso es lo que quieres ahora, ¿no?. Una familia. Te has dado cuenta de lo difícil que es cuidar de un bebé y quieres una esposa...- Adivinó ella con facilidad- Por eso has vuelto...

Johan la estudió con detalle. No le gustaba en absoluto la forma en que se estaba dirigiendo a él, pero eso era algo que podría arreglar luego. Ya lo había hecho una vez. Y podía leer en sus ojos que aún le tenía miedo, a pesar de sus intentos de aparentar seguridad.

\- ¿Cómo sé que no vas a engañarme?... ¿Cómo sé que no llevas un micro y que cuando lleguemos al lugar, tendré a todo el FBI detrás?.

Emily lo miró con incredulidad. ¿En serio?. ¿Creía de verdad que arriesgaría la vida de su hija de ese modo.

Le mostró las palmas de las manos.

\- Búscalo si quieres... Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo... Están reunidos decidiendo cuál es el siguiente paso.

Johan la conocía demasiado bien como para darse cuenta de que no tenía nada que ocultar al respecto. En todos aquellos meses, había aprendido a distinguir cuándo le mentía. Ahora sólo podía leer desesperación por su hija, incluso su forma de hablarle, se debía a esa desesperación. Estaba seguro de que se estaba preguntando cuánto podría vivir un bebé sin ningún tipo de atención. Por supuesto él la había alimentado justo antes de dirigirse a Quántico, pero a estas alturas, y siendo tan pequeña, estaba seguro de que ya sentiría hambre de nuevo.

Así que finalmente dio un paso hacia ella, y dejó que lo guiara. Emily lo condujo hacia el ascensor, atravesando toda la oficina, sin llamar demasiado la atención. Se introdujeron en él, y pulsó el botón que llevaba hasta la planta del garaje.

Una vez fuera, le quitó las esposas.

\- Estoy seguro de que tu coche tiene localizador...- Le hizo notar cuando ella abrió la puerta para él.

\- Lo tiene- Le confirmó. Comenzó a teclear en la programación del vehículo, hasta que dio con lo que buscaba- Pero se puede desactivar-Añadió mientras lo hacía.- Además, apuesto a que tienes algún vehículo esperando en otro lugar.

Johan se volvió hacia ella con cierta admiración. En realidad, no le disgustaba ese lado de ella, pero tampoco quería que olvidara cuál era su lugar en toda aquella historia.

Se inclinó sobre ella y la tomó con fuerza por el mentón. Disfrutó cuando la sintió temblar bajo su mano.

\- ¿Sabes también lo que haré contigo cuando estemos lejos de aquí?- Le preguntó con una sonrisa espeluznante- ¿Lo sabes, Emily?

Ella contuvo un gemido.

\- Me da igual lo que hagas conmigo mientras no la toques a ella...

Johan la soltó bruscamente.

\- No soy de esos... ¿Sabes? No me gustan las niñas...- La miró de arriba a abajo- Puedo divertirme contigo hasta que crezca...

Emily tuvo que respirar hondo para que no notara el terror que la embargó. De ninguna manera permitiría que le hiciera daño. Jamás lo consentiría. Haría lo que fuera para impedirlo.

Así que, simplemente, arrancó el motor y se alejó de allí.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- ¡¿Con que solo te dijo que fueras a por unos documentos y la dejaste aquí sola con él?!.

Morgan simplemente no podía creerlo. Tuvo que reprimirse para no golpear al agente que habían dejando custodiando a Johan.

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó éste una vez más.- ¿Cómo iba a saber lo que planeaba?.

Derek dejó escapar un gruñido, y apretó los puños.

\- Está bien, Brian...- Intervino Rossi colocándose entre ambos- Vuelve a tu puesto... Nos encargamos nosotros.

Volvieron a reunirse alrededor del ordenador de Penélope, desde donde ésta había estado revisando las cámaras de seguridad.

\- Es evidente que no la ha forzado a acompañarlo...- Les hizo ver Reid- Emily lo ha sacado de aquí- Continuó mientras los contemplaba caminar hacia el ascensor.

\- ¿Qué no la ha forzado?- Le replicó Derek- Lo ha hecho para recuperar a Hanna... No sé cómo no me di cuenta de que haría algo así...- Se culpó a sí mismo.

\- Está bien, Derek- Lo calmó J.J.- Lo importante ahora es localizarla. Pen, ¿Puedes averiguar hacia dónde se dirigen?.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Emily desconectó el GPS del coche... Y no se llevó su teléfono.

Morgan jadeó.

\- No quiere que vayamos detrás de ella...- Dijo Hotch. Miró su reloj y la hora de la grabación- Hace como veinte minutos que se han ido, pueden estar en cualquier lugar.

García comenzó a teclear nuevamente.

\- Trataré de encontrar el vehículo con las cámaras...

\- No creo que sigan en el mismo vehículo... Es precavido...- Les hizo ver J.J.

Todos asintieron. García les dio la razón. El vehículo había atravesado algunas calles principales, y luego había perdido el rastro por completo.

\- No tenemos mucho tiempo...- Continuó Hotch- García, avisa a todas las patrullas disponibles, que pongan controles en todas las salidas...

Inmediatamente hizo lo que le pedía.

\- Si ya ha salido de la ciudad... No habrá modo de localizarla...- Susurró Reid.- Nos lleva demasiada ventaja...

Derek se quedó mirando la imagen que ofrecían las cámaras.. Reid tenía razón... Demasiada ventaja...

¿O tal vez no?. Sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo y comenzó a deslizar la pantalla.

\- ¿Derek?- Lo interrogó Rossi con preocupación.

\- El reloj que le compré... Lo hice a posta porque tenía miedo de que pudiera salir sola de casa...

Les mostró la pantalla del teléfono, donde aparecía un pequeño mapa de la ciudad.

\- ¿Puedes pincharlo?- Le preguntó a García. Ésta lo miró sin intender- Lleva un localizador... Emily no lo sabe... Si el sudes no se lo ha quitado podremos averiguar dónde la ha llevado...

Los ojos de García se agrandaron durante un segundo, y en unos pocos más, la imagen del móvil apareció en la pantalla de su ordenador.

\- La señal se mueve...- Anunció- Está en la carretera norte... Cerca del kilómetro 78.

Los otros cinco agentes, se pusieron en movimiento de inmediato.

\- Guíanos- Le ordenó Hotch mientras abandonaban rápidamente la sala.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Después de cambiar de vehículo varios kilómetros más atrás, Johan la condujo hasta una casa abandonada, a las afueras. Estaba claro que tenía facilidad para encontrar lugares aislados. Le ordenó detener el coche, y acto seguido, sacó de la guantera una pistola.

"Tenía que habérmelo imaginado", pensó Emily. No iba a bajar la guardia con ella ni por un segundo.

Sus manos se mantuvieron tensas, sobre el volante.

\- ¿Vamos a casa, cariño?- Se burló Johan.

En ese instante, Emily supo con certeza, que la balanza se había vuelto a inclinar en su contra.

Aun así, salió del coche. Lo único que tenia en su pensamiento era asegurarse de que Hanna estuviera a salvo.

Encañonándola a punta de pistola, la condujo hasta la puerta. Ni siquiera estaba cerrada con llave, la empujó suavemente y entró, con Johan detrás de ella. Su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar el llanto de su pequeña. Miró hacia Johan, con expresión de súplica.

\- Está en la habitación del fondo... Puedes ir a verla... Tendrá hambre...- La observó con detenimiento- ¿Aún tienes leche?. Supongo que lo preferirá al biberón.

Aquella pregunta le provocó nauseas. Y no porque no quisiera darle el pecho a su pequeña, sino porque él era el que se lo había impedido. Apenas había podido hacerlo en cuatro o cinco ocasiones después de que había nacido, sólo cuando él le permitía hacerlo, y a pesar de que cada vez se encontraba más débil.

\- No lo sé...- Susurró cabizbaja.

El médico le había propuesto recetarle medicación para interrumpir la lactancia: Tenía miedo de que sufriera una mastitis, pero ella había rechazado el tratamiento.

Se aseguró de no correr hacia ella. A él no le hubiera gustado. Pero no pudo evitar que su corazón comenzara a latir cada vez con más fuerza, a medida que se acercaba a la habitación. Cruzó el umbral, hasta llegar al dormitorio de la pequeña. Había una cama, una mesita de noche y a su lado una cuna. Trató de no pensar en el hecho de que la cama era una cama de matrimonio. Había también un armario. Estaba segura de que si lo abría estaría lleno de ropa. El resto de la decoración era infantil. Una puerta al fondo, daba paso a un baño. Había una ventana, pero estaba enrejada. Lo había previsto todo. Había preparado aquel lugar para mantenerlas allí encerradas.

Se asomó la cuna y por primera vez, después de todo aquel tiempo, contempló el hermoso rostro de su hija. Parecía estar bien. Lloraba con fuerza. Podía notar incluso que había crecido. Su estómago se revolvió sólo de pensar que había estado a merced de aquel monstruo durante todo aquel tiempo.

Se inclinó sobre la cuna, y la cogió en brazos con delicadeza, estrechándola contra su pecho.

\- Hola, pequeña... - Le susurró- Ya estoy aquí... Mami está aquí.

Escuchó a Johan carraspear junto a la puerta.

\- Bueno... Os dejaré a solas...- Le dijo.

Casi parecía absurdamente incómodo con la situación. Salió de allí, y cerró la puerta tras él. Emily escuchó cómo pasaba un pestillo exterior, y luego un candado.

No le importó.

Se sentó en la cama. Con su mano libre, se desabotonó la parte de arriba de su camisa, deslizó la tela de su sujetador, y después de rozar con su dedo su pequeña boca, y la guió hasta su pecho. Rezó para que su cuerpo respondiera. Lo último que quería era tenerle que pedir a Johan que le preparara un biberón.

Cuando la sintió succionar, con sus ojitos cerrados, suspiró con una mezcla de tristeza y alegría, mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por su rostro.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Hanna se quedó dormida en cuanto sació su apetito. Emily la acarició con ternura, y se recostó en la cama, acurrucándola junto a su cuerpo. Ahora que la había recuperado, no tenía ninguna intención de volver a separarse voluntariamente de ella.

Se estaba quedando ella misma dormida, cuando escuchó pasos en el exterior del dormitorio. Johan volvía. Su corazón se encogió.

\- Mamá te protegerá...- Le susurró suavemente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johan miró su reloj. Habían pasado más de quince minutos. Tiempo suficiente para el reencuentro y para que la pequeña hubiera comido. Ahora le tocaba a él.

Se dirigió al dormitorio, abrió el candado, después el cerrojo y finalmente entreabrió la puerta con precaución. Debía tener cuidado. No le habría extrañado que Emily hubiera intentado hacer algo contra él. Había estado demasiado tiempo sin su supervisión. Levantó su arma.

Pero cuando entró, Emily simplemente estaba arropando al bebé en la cuna.

Sonrió. No debía haber subestimado su espíritu de sacrificio. Una madre era una madre, al fin y al cabo.

Se acercó por detrás. Ella se volvió hacia él, quedando atrapada entre su cuerpo y la cuna. Johan de reojo miró hacia el interior. La niña estaba envuelta en la mantita y parecía dormir profundamente.

"Bien", pensó, "Así no habría interrupciones".

La sintió temblar bajo su cuerpo. Se la veía tensa, con las manos detrás de la espalda.

\- Tu turno...- Le dijo señalándole con un gesto hacia la cama- Supongo que ya estás recuperada...

Emily contuvo la respiración.

"Su turno. Por supuesto. No iba a esperar".

Con un jadeo, asintió, bajando la vista al suelo. Cruzó los brazos contra su pecho. Johan se apartó para dejarle paso y la condujo hasta la cama sin que ella opusiera resistencia.

Antes de que pudiera impedirlo, la estaba besando en los labios. Se alegró enormemente cuando se dio cuenta de que ella parecía haber aceptado su situación.

Emily dejó que la manoseara, que la besara, que deslizara sus dedos por su ropa.

Finalmente, Johan la empujó sobre la cama, y dejó la pistola sobre la mesita de noche.

Se dio cuenta de que Emily la miraba de reojo.

\- Yo no lo intentaría...- Le advirtió- Si fallas, no tendré el más mínimo reparo en usarla contra la niña...

Y Emily volvió a bajar la vista, con sus manos aún apretadas contra su pecho.

"_En realidad, da igual"- _Pensó_\- "No contaba con el arma"_

Las manos de Johan comenzaron a deslizarse por el interior del bordillo de su blusa, tratando de llegar hasta su pecho. Cuando la forzó a apartar las manos, que aún mantenía cruzadas sobre él, Emily finalmente reaccionó.

Lo único que Johan notó fue un dolor agudo en su cuello. Se apartó bruscamente, y cogió la pistola con una mano, mientras que con la otra intentaba comprobar el origen de la sangre que de repente teñía su ropa.

\- ¡Puta!- Le gritó enfurecido, apuntándola con la pistola.

Arrancó algo punzante de su cuello. Abrió las ojos sin poder creerlo. Había desenroscado el extremo metálico de una percha, para utilizarlo contra él.

Emily lo miró con fiereza, y antes de que pudiera volver a apuntarla, lo empujó hacia atrás, tratando de arrebatarle la pistola. Sonó un disparo, y aunque Emily notó cómo la bala le atravesaba el hombro, no dejó de forcejear.

\- ¡Morirá por tu culpa!.- Le gritó mientras la golpeaba con fuerza en el rostro.

Emily cayó al suelo, y Johan aprovechó para darle una patada en el vientre.

Apuntándola nuevamente, se dirigió hacia la cuna, mientras Emily volvía a levantarse.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió de repente.

Agrandó sus ojos, totalmente conmocionada. Jamás habría creído que fueran capaces de encontrarla.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek había llegado a la puerta del dormitorio guiados por el sonido. El equipo estaba justo detrás de él. Habían entrado en la casa con sigilo, pero era evidente que se estaba produciendo una pelea en el interior. Cuando escucharon el disparo, los acontecimientos se precipitaron, y de una patada, derribó la puerta.

La escena que se encontró era peor de lo que podía imaginar.

Emily estaba de pie, con un aspecto casi enajenado. Su blusa estaba descolocada, su cabello era un amasijo, y tenía sangre en la nariz y en el hombro.

Johan también estaba herido. La sangre se desparramaba por su camisa, pero aún estaba en pie.

Y para horror del equipo apuntaba con la pistola directamente al interior de la cuna.

\- ¡Juro por Dios que la mataré si intentan detenerme!- Exclamó con furia.

Por primera vez, Derek y Emily intercambiaron sus miradas. Estudió su expresión. Emily y él habían sido compañeros tanto tiempo, que ni siquiera necesitaban hablar para comunicarse entre ellos.

Sabía que el equipo estaba detrás.

Sabía que todos estarían con su glocks en alto, pero que ninguno se atrevería a disparar si eso podía significar que Johan matara a la niña.

\- ¡Johan, estás rodeado...!- Le recordó Rossi- ¡Ríndete!

Johan hizo un gesto de negación, y apuntó más de cerca hacia la pequeña que, inexplicablemente seguía durmiendo.

\- ¡Suelten las pistolas o le volaré los sesos!.

Derek en lugar de fijarse en Johan, miró más allá de él. Estrechó sus ojos sobre Emily. Ésta se mantenía de pie, a pesar de que la sangre comenzaba a brotar de forma profusa por su hombro. Sonreía. ¿Por qué diablos estaba sonriendo?. Miró hacia la cuna, le hizo un gesto de negación y luego señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta de lo que parecía un baño. Entonces supo exactamente el motivo de su sonrisa.

_La niña no estaba en la cuna. Emily había conseguido engañarlo de alguna manera, y mantenerla alejada mientras se enfrentaba a él._

Morgan miró a Johan fijamente.

\- Aparta el arma o dispararé...- Le ordenó en voz alta.

Y lo hubiera hecho si no la hubiera soltado, sabiendo que la pequeña no corría ya ningún peligro, pero justamente en ese momento, les llegó su llanto desde el baño.

Johan abrió la boca, completamente sorprendido, y volvió sus ojos hacia el origen del sonido. Emily miró horrorizada hacia Derek cuando Johan echó a correr hacia el baño.

\- ¡Derek!- Le gritó.

Y lo siguiente que sonó fue un disparo de su glock.

Johan cayó justo en el umbral de la puerta del baño.

Luego todo se volvió borroso para Emily. Vio como J.J. y Hotch corrían hacia ella, para auxiliarla. Llegaron a tiempo de sostenerla antes de que cayera al suelo. Escuchó a Rossi solicitar una ambulancia por teléfono, mientras que Reid, comprobaba que Johan estuviera efectivamente muerto y Morgan desaparecía en el interior del baño.

\- Hanna...- Susurró Emily antes de desvanecerse por completo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Se despertó en el Hospital, tal y como había hecho sólo unas semanas antes. Sintió una mano cálida sobre ella. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la expresión dulce de J.J. Detrás de ella, el resto del equipo, como si hubieran llevado horas allí esperando a que se despertara.

Pensó que posiblemente había sido así.

Todos pudieron notar la ligera inquietud en sus ojos, mientras escudriñaba la habitación en todas direcciones.

\- Creo que lo que estás buscando está justo detrás de ti.

La voz de Derek, a sus espaldas, la hizo respirar aliviada. Había visto caer muerto a Johan, pero no recordaba nada más.

Con ayuda de J.J. se volvió hacia él. Le dolía el hombro como el infierno, pero no lo suficiente como para no comprobar por sí misma que realmente él estaba allí, con su pequeña en brazos, tal y como lo había imaginado tantas veces durante su encierro.

\- ¿Está bien?- Le preguntó con una ligera inquietud en su voz.

Derek sonrió ampliamente, y le mostró a la niña para que ella la pudiera ver por sí misma. Estaba profundamente dormida.

\- Está perfectamente... Gracias a ti...- Le dijo él.

Cruzaron sus ojos en una complicidad absoluta. Aquella pequeña niña era el fruto del amor. Se quedaron en silencio abrumados al darse cuenta, por primera vez, de que se habían convertido en una familia. Tal vez no pudieran tener más hijos, pero ambos se sentían completos tal y como estaban.

Y no eran los únicos que compartían dicho sentimiento. Todos se habían quedado contemplando la estampa que ofrecían, conmovidos con la escena.

\- Te sienta bien tenerla en brazos...- Susurró Emily con una sonrisa.

Derek se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en los labios dulcemente, haciendo que Penélope suspirara sin disimulo.

\- Vas a tener que acostumbrarte... Sólo la he soltado porque me han obligado.- Bromeó señalando hacia el grupo. Luego se quedó mirando a la pequeña- Es asombroso lo que se parece a ti, Em... Es lo más hermoso que he visto nunca.

De nuevo intercambiaron sonrisas que no necesitaban palabras.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío!- Exclamó Penélope acercándose a ellos. Envolvió a Emily en un abrazo- Me alegro tanto por vosotros- Añadió emocionada.

Uno a uno se fueron acercando para mostrarle su afecto.

Cuando terminaron, se atrevió a formular la pregunta.

\- ¿Está muerto?.

Los agentes se miraron entre ellos, y finalmente J.J. tomó la palabra.

\- Sí...Pero no conseguimos averiguar nada sobre él...

Emily asintió con la cabeza, sopesando la información.

\- En realidad no importa...- Les dijo con voz calmada- No quiero volver a pensar en él nunca más...- Se quedó pensativa durante un instante- ¿Cómo me encontrasteis?- Les preguntó con curiosidad.

Derek se sentó en la cama, dejó a la niña entre ambos, y le tomó la mano entre las suyas, señalándole el reloj.

\- Esto era más que un regalo...- Le confesó él. Emily lo miró sin comprender- Le puse un localizador.

Emily abrió la boca absolutamente sorprendida.

\- Supongo que no tengo derecho a enfadarme por eso...- Admitió- Nos has salvado la vida...- Miró de nuevo el reloj- ¿Aún lo tiene?.

Derek se echó a reír.

\- ¿Quieres saberlo realmente?- Se burló él.

Emily entornó los ojos.

\- Creo que no...- Alzó una ceja hacia él, de forma traviesa.

Derek rió nuevamente. No había visto aquella expresión infantil en su cara desde hacía mucho tiempo, y se sentía tan feliz por ella que no podía esperar para demostrárselo.

Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento, se escuchó un carraspeo de Rossi.

\- Hora de irnos...- Anunció al resto.

Cuando por fin se quedaron a solas Derek cerró la distancia entre ellos, con sumo cuidado para no despertar a su hija, que aún dormía plácidamente protegida por sus padres.


	14. Chapter 14

**Epílogo**

Emily terminó de colocar la ropa de Hanna en la habitación que, en un tiempo récord, Derek había preparado para ella. Hacía un par de días que había salido del hospital, y la había sorprendido con una habitación decorada en tonos azules y rosas, y muebles lacados en color blanco.

Pero no era la única sorpresa que la esperaba. Por lo visto, el resto del equipo había ido de tiendas, y le habían procurado todo lo que un bebé podía necesitar. Y en cantidades muy superiores de las que realmente podía necesitar. Sin duda, la mano de García había tenido mucho que ver en todo aquello.

Aún tendría que llevar el cabestrillo en el brazo durante algún tiempo, y aunque Derek había insistido en que él se encargaría, quería hacerlo ella misma.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al dormitorio que ambos compartían. Durante el tiempo en que Emily había estado en el hospital, Hanna había dormido en un pequeña cunita que J.J. les había prestado, y que Derek había colocado provisionalmente en el dormitorio principal.

Allí los encontró a los dos. Derek estaba en la cama, con Hanna en brazos. Se había quedado acunándola para que durmiera, después de que Emily la alimentara.

\- ¿Todavía está despierta?- Le preguntó acercándose a ellos. Tenía los ojitos cerrados pero aún se movía en brazos de su padre.

\- No... Es sólo que me gusta verla dormir...Parece un ángel... - Le confesó- Se parece a ti cuando duerme, en realidad...- Añadió sin apartar sus ojos de la pequeña.

Emily sonrió con ternura.

\- Aprovecharé para darme una ducha, si no te importa- Le dijo mientras revolvía en los cajones.

Aún no se había habituado del todo a la casa, y le costaba encontrar las cosas.

Hurgando en el segundo cajón de la cómoda, en busca de ropa para cambiarse, sus dedos chocaron con una cajita de joyería.

Miró hacia Derek, pero éste parecía ensimismado en Hanna.

Abrió la caja con curiosidad, y contuvo el aliento cuando descubrió el anillo con sus iniciales y la palabra "siempre", inscritas en él.

\- ¿Emily?, ¿Ocurre algo?.

Se volvió al escuchar la voz de Derek a sus espaldas, sosteniendo el anillo entre sus dedos.

Derek se quedó rígido, aún con la niña en brazos. Se levantó y la dejó en la cuna. Luego se acercó a ella.

\- Oh...Lo has encontrado...- Balbuceó. Miró hacia Emily que ahora tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par

\- Me has comprado un anillo...- Dijo ella aún conmocionada con su descubrimiento.

Derek carraspeó con nerviosismo.

\- En realidad... Te lo compré hace tiempo...- Le confesó- Iba a dártelo el día que desapareciste...

Ahora Emily abrió la boca aún más atónita.

\- ¿Ibas a pedirme que me casara contigo incluso antes de que te dijera que estaba embarazada?.

Derek estrechó sus ojos sobre ella. ¿Por qué se sorprendía tanto?.

\- Nunca tuve dudas sobre nosotros...- Le dijo con naturalidad- Pero sé que aún necesitas tiempo para recuperarte de todo lo que te ha ocurrido... Así que no te lo tomaré en cuenta si vuelves a dejarlo guardado en la caja.

Emily miró hacia el anillo, luego hacia Derek y luego otra vez hacia el anillo.

\- La respuesta es sí...

Levantó sus ojos hacia Derek, que parecía haberse quedado congelado allí mismo.

\- Si la pregunta sigue en pie, claro...- Añadió con una sonrisa.

Derek tomó su rostro entre las manos aún sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- La pregunta sigue en pie...- Le confirmó, antes de besarla.

Y en ese momento, ambos sintieron que el círculo se cerraba y que todo finalmente era exactamente como debía ser.

FIN

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Espero que os haya gustado, en cualquier caso, gracias por llegar hasta aquí. En algún momento me planteée hacer una secuela... Ya veremos._

Gracias.


End file.
